Queen of the New Land
by Dreamer8616
Summary: The Unseen are people from the future. Queen Allison and her brother Prince Mathew will do anything to save their city from evil. They travel to the counsel at Rivendell to get help. Friendships are made, love will be found, and a land will be lost. Roman
1. Chapter 1

This idea came from my other story called The Unseen. The stories will not be the same at all.

---------------

Queen Allison jumped off of her horse as fast as possible. The stable boy took her horse and she rushed up the steps to find Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Her red and white dress swayed as she ran, her little crown on her head shined in the sun. She knew they would be in the study talking about the ring. She knew many things. Allison ran pats many elves, they recognized her.

"Lord Elrond," she yelled pounding on the door. "Open up." Just then the door opened up, Lord Elrond and Gandalf stood their looking at the girl.

"Allison welcome back to Rivendell," Lord Elrond said. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine," the girl said walking over to the balcony with Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

"I knew you would come here," Gandalf said not looking at her.

"My people are dieing. Orcs are attaching my land and killing anyone who knows about the ring," I explained sitting down in a chair. "I feel that I should be at the council."

"As you should," Lord Elrond said. "You are apart of this world now."

"Who is ruling the kingdom?" Gandalf asked.

"My brother…"

"You left Prince Mathew in charge?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Yes…"

------------------

Allison changed into pants, a white shirt and a tunic to blend in. She didn't want anyone to know who she was, not yet. She grabbed her bow, made by the elves in Rivendell and headed to the archery fields. She notched an arrow and let it go. She watched it as it hit the center of the target. Again she notched her arrow and again it the center. She put down her bow and went to get her arrows in the target.

"You very good milady," someone said. She turned around quickly to see Prince Legolas, she knew who he was.

"Thank you my lord," she said pulling the arrows out of the target.

"What is your name," he asked her.

"Ariel," she said lying to him.

"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," he said. "May I ask where you are from?"

"Where ever the wind takes me…" she said looking back at him as she took her leave.

-------------------

Allison was once again dressed back into her red and white flowing dress. Her small crown placed upon her head and a brown hood went over to hide her face. She walked slowly to her seat next to Aragorn at the counsel.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Allison watched as Frodo got up and placed the ring in the middle. A heavy burden looked like it had been lifted of off his shoulders.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." A man yelled, standing up and looking at each member of the council.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn yelled as he sat next to Allison.

" And what would a ranger know of this matter?" the man asked.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas suddenly yelled, as he stood up.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn said.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." He said, and then sat down.

"Yea right," Allison said to herself, but she knew everyone heard her.

"Who are you," Boromir asked her. Allison glanced over at Lord Elrond, who nodded to her. She stood up and took off her hood. Many gasped and whispered to the person next to them.

"I am Queen Allison of the Valley of Parham," she said.

"The Unseen?" Boromir asked standing up along with Allison.

"For those who do not know of The Unseen, we are people who have come from the future. I was one of the first to arrive in Middle Earth. Lord Elrond and Gandalf took me in and trained me with a bow for many, many years. I soon found out other people where here and living in the open land near Rohan. In my world a man wrote about the ring, about the fellowship and what happened on their journey. I was the only one who knew, so I ruled along with my brother over the land. Now more people are coming to Valley of Parham who know of the ring. The Unseen are believe to live a immortal life. I have been here for over fifty years but I look and feel like I am twenty years old." Allison explained.

"You're the one who called for aid," Boromir said.

"Yes, Orcs are killing anyone in my land who knows of the ring. My men cannot fight anymore. I called for aid from the Elves of Mirkwood, Men of Gondor, from Rohan," she explained. "No one came."

"Why would we come to aid of people who do not belong here?" he asked.

"Lord Boromir I did not ask to come here. I had a great life back home. No one asked to come here. But I am here and my people are here. We are apart of this world now. I come to the counsel as you do," she explained as she sat down in her seat.

"Who rules Parham while you are here?" Aragorn asked. She knew Aragorn also for many years and they became close, he was family to her.

"My brother, Prince Mathew. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Allison asked. He wasn't the best person for her to choose to rule over her land. But he was family, he was blood.

"We cannot use it," Gandalf said.

"Then you have only one choice, the rings must be destroyed,"

"What are we waiting for?" The Dwarf yelled. He picked up his ax and brought it down upon the ring. But the ring did not shatter only his ax.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Lord Elrond explained. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas yelled standing up again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," the Dwraf yelled to the Elf.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!" Boromir yelled.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" the dwarf yelled. Allison and Aragorn were the only ones who stayed in their seats.

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, as he kneeled down in front of him. "You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas said.

"And my axe…"

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council than Gondor must see it done," Boromir asked standing with the group. Lord Elrond looked at Allison, she knew what she must do.

"And you also have my bow," she said standing with Aragorn who put a hand on her shoulder. He knew she didn't want to go. But she knew of the ring and the journey. Maybe she could help?

"Ah, Mr. Frodo not going anywhere without me," Sam said running up and standing next to his friend.

"It is impossible to separate you while he is summoned to a secret counsel and you are not," Lord Elrond said.

"Oie! We're coming to, you will have to tie us up in sacks to stop us," one of the hobbits yelled.

"Anyways you need people of intelligence on this mission…quest…thing," Pippin said.

"Well that rules you put Pip," his friend and companion said.

"Ten companies…so be it, you shall be the fellowship of the rings," Lord Elrond said.

"Great! Where are we going?"

------------------

"I think it is a bad idea to bring a woman with us," Boromir said. Aragorn, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Allison and Legolas went into Lord Elrond's study.

"I will not be a burden," she sad. "I know how to use a bow."

"I saw her in the archery fields," Legolas said sticking up for Allison. "She is very good."

"Allison is needed on this quest just as much as everyone one else. Everyone will stay here for a month to rest and train," Lord Elrond explained.

-----------------------------

"A burden?" Allison yelled as she stormed through the garden of Rivendell. She still had on her red and white dress, along with her crown. Anyone would know who she was. She found a rock on the ground and threw it.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled the person dodged the rock and came towards Allison. It was an elf. A male elf. He was dark-haired, grey-eyed, and his face elven-fair. Was it Elladan or Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond?

"Queen Allison, I expected you to be here," he said coming up to her. "I am Elrohir."

"You know I have a hard time telling you apart from your brother," Allison said.

"Who is ruling Parham," he asked.

"Mathew, why does everyone keep asking me?" Allison asked as she began to walk the paths of the gardens.

"Well Prince Mathew wasn't the best choice to pick to rule Parham while you are gone," Elrohir explained. "I…everyone here wants to see Parham survive…"

"How can Parham survive when no one came to the aid? My people are dieing, my army is dieing." Allison said. "I did not ask for this. I did not ask to be Queen."

"But you are a very good Queen,"

"I though that Rohan would come to help us. When you and your brother helped them fight against the Orcs to become Rohan, I thought they would come to help us because they know I am from Rivendell and so are you. I guess I was wrong. Will you be around for a while?"

"No Elladan and I will ride to Lórien with tidings of the Ringbearer and his coming quest, and then return. It will be a two-month round trip," he explained.

"So I won't see you," she said.

"Tonight at the feast, then we must be off," he said. Allison noticed they had come to her room.

"I will see you at the feast them Elrohir. But until then…" she said as she walked into her room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alix: Thank you for your review. Mathew will play a much bigger part in the story.

Utterclutter: It might be a romance I am not sure. Keep on reading!

-----------------------

Allison dressed in a sparkling blue dress and once again had her crown on her head. Her slippers were white and made no noise as she walked down the long hallway to the dinning area. She could hear the music and laughter inside. She stood at the door waiting for them to be opened by the elves. They opened up and the music stopped. All eyes were on her.

"Queen Allison of the Valley of Parham," Lord Elrond said. Then the music came back on and everyone stopped looking at her. Allison sat down in a empty chair and played with her food. She wasn't hungry, she was never hungry. Allison thought she would never become a queen when she first arrived in Rivendell. Lord Elrond had taken her in. His two sons Elladan and Elrohir had taught her how to use a bow. Over the years she had gotten better and was soon one of the best female archers in Middle Earth.

"Queen Allison would you care to dance," someone asked her. She looked up to see her long time friend Aragorn. She smiled at him and then lightly took his hand.

"Do you think I made the right choice, joining the fellowship," she asked. She placed her hand on his shoulder and one in his hand. Aragorn hand came around her waist and they moved to the music.

"You are a very skilled fighter and you know of the journey. So you an advantage," he said to her. She looked into his eyes, his words were true. She loved Aragorn, he was family to her.

"May I cut in," someone said. Aragorn and Allison looked at the voice to see Elladan standing next to them.

"You may," Aragorn said handing Allison over to the elf. He was taller than her by a lot. It looked weird an Elf dancing with a human girl.

"I heard the conversation you had with my brother," he said. "Rohan should have come to your aid."

"I wish someone would have," she said as they swayed around the dance floor.

"So Allison, did you find someone to settle down with in Parham?" he asked her. A smile grew upon her lips and then she began to laugh.

"No," she said. "But Mathew has."

"And I guess you left Mathew in charge," he laughed. "As long as I have known him, he has no desire to be Prince."

"He was mad when I told him I was coming here and he would be in charge," she said. "He wanted to come here and go on the journey."

"Why didn't he come here," Elladan asked.

"He is needed at home." The girl said. "Someone needs to watch over the land. He has a wife now and soon a child. I could not risk him getting killed."

"But risk yourself?"

"I will not die Elladan," she said as the song ended. "You will see me again…"


	3. Chapter 3

Grace: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading!

IwishSan: I am glad you like my story. Thank you for reading.

rdawg16: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading to find out what happens!

Alix: I read it in the book that Elladan and Elrohir are twins. I couldn't tell you which books. Maybe in ROTK. I know they traveled with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to the Path of the Dead.

-----------------------

Allison stood by the gates and waved to her two friends. They would be away for two months and she would not see them again until the war was over.

"We are going to practice in the fields if you wish to join us," Aragorn said as he came up to her.

"I'll come," she said picking up her bow and quiver. Legolas walked behind them following the two. Allison picked a target and so did Legolas. They stood side by side firing at the targets. Every arrow hitting the middle.

"Who do you think is better Merry," Pippin the hobbit asked.

"My bet is on Legolas," Merry said.

"I like Allison, I think she is better." Pippin said. A smile grew on the girls face. Allison notched an arrow and shot it at Legolas target. Her arrow split one of his arrows down the center. All eyes fell on her.

"I think you met your match Legolas," Aragorn said laughing.

"Queen Allison," a stable boy yelled running up to her. "You highness a man from Parham is here." Allison took off running to the gates along with Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas following right behind her.

"Kyle what are you doing here?" Allison yelled.

"Queen Allison I have a letter from Prince Mathew," he said handing it to her. She ripped it open and read what was inside.

"O no," she said the letter falling to the ground.

"Allison what is it?" Aragorn asked picking up the letter.

"The Valley of Parham has been destroyed. Prince Mathew has moved the people," she explained.

"To where?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know he didn't say. Kyle do you know where they went?" she asked him.

"No milady," he said. "He gave me this letter and told me to take it to Rivendell. Orcs have destroyed Parham. There is nothing left. Queen Allison, what should we do?" Allison didn't know what to do. She fell to the ground in shock. Her land had been destroyed.

"Queen Allison?"

"You will stay here, I need to go," she said pulling the horse Kyle was on towards her. Just then Kyle fell off of the horse and fell into Boromir arms. His side of his cloak was stained with blood.

"Kyle," Allison said standing next to the boy. "Take him to the healing wing."

"Where are you going to go Allison?" Aragorn asked.

"I need to go to Parham," she said.

"You will not be back in time for the journey," Aragorn said. He lightly grabbed her arm and moved her away from the horse.

"You can do nothing now. Orcs will find you and kill you. You will be a great help for the fellowship. You know of the dangers," he explained.

"But my people," she started to say.

"Mathew is a great Prince, he will know what to do," Aragorn said.


	4. Chapter 4

IwishSan: I am glad you like this story. Keep on reading!

slipknotgirl012345678: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading and I glad you like my other stories.

Utterclutter: Here is an update for you  Keep on reading

Alix: thank you for the review. Yes we did know Kyle well… and I am sad I had to let him go.

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: thank you for the review. I am glad you like the idea.

----------------------------

Her world and her home were falling apart. Allison knew of the upcoming events of the Fellowship and the journey. But she didn't know what would happen to her land Parham. Her people were slowly Dying and so was her land. Nothing was written about her land or the future. She had to help the fellowship; she had to save the ones who died like Boromir and Haldir.

"There is much to tell about Queen Allison," Aragorn said, he smoked is pipe as he sat down at a table in the hall. Legolas sat across from him.

"How long have you known her," Legolas asked.

"For about ten years," he said. "Gandalf told me she arrived here about fifty years ago. She was a young child about twelve years old. She didn't age like regular people. So it is believed The Unseen have immortality. Allison hates the fact she will live forever."

"How long did she stay with Lord Elrond," Legolas asked.

"Well, I met her ten years ago, but before that they kept her hidden from anyone else. They didn't know what to do with someone from the future. Then they found out she knew many things of the future of Middle Earth. Her brother Mathew appeared a short while after I met her." Aragorn explained. "Parham is a fairly new land. Allison and Mathew found out people from the future were living there, but they didn't know anything about the ring."

"So that's why she became Queen," Legolas said.

"Yes, the people built Parham along with the help from Rivendell. Queen Allison and Prince Mathew are very good rulers. About three years ago Orcs began to attack the land. Now it has been worse."

"My father had received letters calling for aid. He didn't want to help Parham, he didn't believe in The Unseen. If I knew that Queen Allison was ruling I would have helped," Legolas explained. "She is a very young Queen."

"She is," Aragorn agreed. "She took the role at a very young age; Allison tells me she feels and looks like she is twenty."

"Has she settled down with anyone," Legolas asked. He blushed a little. He had wondered from the moment he met her in the fields if she was attached.

"No," Aragorn simply said. "But her brother has. Her name is Lady Lorine, I have met her and she is a very nice woman."

"If you men wanted to talk about me I could have told you myself," Allison said sitting down next to Aragorn.

"Hungry," Aragorn asked.

"Starved," she said as Legolas slid a bowl of apples towards her. She picked it up and studied it for a while. _Dip the apple in the brew. Let the Sleeping Death seep through. _What was that from? Allison couldn't remember. Maybe it was something from her time, her world, her old life.

"Queen Allison do you remember your old home," Legolas suddenly asked. Allison had brought the apple to her mouth but didn't take a bite. She looked to the table. She was beginning to forget about her old home, her mother and father.

"No," she said. "I have forgotten. So has Mathew. I do not remember my mother or father." She then took a bite of the apple.

"Parham is my home now." Allison said. "Or what is left of it. I was talking to Lord Elrond and I am heading back to my home to see what happened. I am going to meet the Fellowship at a place…"

"Wait you're not going to travel out with us," Aragorn asked.

"No," she said. "I am going to meet the fellowship at a place. I know where you guys go."

"Where?" Legolas asked.

"I cannot tell you," she said taking another bite of her apple. "But I promise I will join the fellowship."

"When will you leave Allison," Aragorn asked her.

"When you leave. Two more week…"

------------------

It was the feast for the fellowship before they left the next day. Allison talked to the hobbits during the night. They asked her many questions and volunteered to help fix Parham when the journey was over.

"Queen Allison," she heard Legolas say. "May I have this dance?" His hand was outstretched towards hers.

"You may," she said getting up and letting Legolas lead her to the middle of the floor. She noticed next to her Aragorn danced slowly with Arwen. Allison had seen the relationship form. Legolas and Allison danced slowly to the music, nothing was said. It wasn't an awkward silence like the one night.

"How does that look to you," Lord Elrond said to Gandalf. They sat a table watching everyone on the dance floor. "Queen Allison and Prince Legolas?"

"It will never happen," Gandalf said. "I have told Allison not to get attached to him before. Remember when she told us she liked Legolas the best from her books. His father hates The Unseen."

"She is a queen he is a prince. It could work." Lord Elrond said.

"So Allison has told them she will not be leaving with the fellowship," Gandalf said trying to get rid of the subject.

"Yes she will meet with them somewhere. She would not tell me where. But I think Lórien," Lord Elrond said. The song ended and the pair found chairs to sit in and rest. Laughter erupted from Allison as she laughed at something Legolas had said.

Legolas brought Allison to her room and said goodbye. It wasn't goodbye forever, he knew that. She would meet with them again.


	5. Chapter 5

Southern Gaelic: I can't tell you why she got sent to Middle earth along with everyone else. That information will reveal it's self later on. Allison tells them that she knows what will happen because the orcs already know.

Amrawo: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading.

Alix: Once again I am glad you took an interest in my story. Keep on reading.

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: thank you for your review. I guess you will have to read to see what happens between Legolas and the Queen.

IwishSan: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading.

-----------------------

It was morning and it was time for Allison to leave along with another elf Glorfindel. She had seen him around Rivendell once in awhile and heard many stories of him. They would travel to Parham, which would take over a month. Then Allison would travel to Lorien while Glorfindel would return with the other elves who had been sent out a few days before.

"I will see you again Aragorn," Allison said to him and she mounted up on her horse.

"Glorfindel," Legolas said coming up to them. "Take care of Queen Allison."

"I will," he said.

"Legolas I am a better archer than you," she said smiling. "I am sure I can take care of myself." The horses began to gallop and off they went leaving the fellowship behind.

---------------------------------

It had been three weeks since Allison and Glorfindel had left Rivendell. They had made it into the land of the men. It was getting dark as they camped out. Allison could feel it, they were close to Parham.

"Queen Allison," Glorfindel said breaking through her thoughts. "Here." He handed her an apple and she took it. _Maybe it is poisoned…._ Allison looked up from the apple. She remembered that was from her favorite story. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Was she remembering her old home?

"What is wrong milady," Glorfindel asked. She looked at him, studying her face. He had fair skin, long blonde hair. He was an attractive elf. He wasn't in the movies of Lord of the Rings, so she never knew who he was. He was in the book, he was the one would helped Frodo when he was stabbed by the Witch King.

---------------------

Days came and gone and Allison could tell they where very close to The Valley of Parham. She looked towards the hill and could see smoke. She made the horse gallop faster and they finally came to Parham. She jumped off of her horse and looked at the site below her. The homes were burnt to the ground. Little patches of hay still smoked. Allison ran through the burnt gate of Parham and searched some of the homes. No one was there. She opened another home to find two bodies dead; they were rotting from the heat and the sun. She knew the people, she knew everyone who lived in Parham.

Allison said a small prayer for the dead and bumped into Glorfindel who stood behind her. She ran past him and up the steps of the Kingdom. The doors were broken open, the walls smeared with blood. Tears formed in her eyes. Her home was gone. Everyone was gone. Allison ran to her room and found many things untouched. Glorfindel was close behind her and stopped at the door. Allison found the old picture of Mathew, her mother and father on the floor broken. A couple of her things from her real home had traveled with her to Middle Earth.

Allison picked up the old picture and brushed the dirt off; she gently placed it in her bag and made her way to her closet. Some of her clothes were torn and on the floor. Allison ran out of her room and stood in the hallway.

"Hello!" she yelled. Maybe someone was alive. "Is anyone here?"

"Queen Allison," Glorfindel said.

"Anyone alive!" she yelled again.

"Your highness," he said walking towards the girl. She looked fragile and broken. He lightly touched her shoulder.

"There is no one here." The girl turned around, tears in her eyes. She couldn't handle it anymore. She fell into Glorfindel arms and cried into his chest. He didn't know what to do, so he hugged the girl back.

"We must go your highness," he said to her. "We must head back."

------------------------------

The trip from Parham was all a blur to Allison. She remembered traveling for a long period of time. Maybe over two weeks. Taking breaks once in a while. She could tell they were getting close to Lorien and she knew she would arrive before the fellowship, who had lost Gandalf.

"This is as far as I got your highness," Glorfindel said. She had made it to the outer forest of Lorien. "I will take word back to Lord Elrond."

"Thank you for coming with me Glorfindel," she said. "I will see you when this war is over."

"I can only hope," and he was off.


	6. Chapter 6

IwishSan: Thank you for the review. Keep on reading!

Alix: Ooo you will just have to wait and see what happens!

Amraw: Thank you for the review. Keep on reading keep on reviewing.

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Thank you for the review.

Navaer Lalaith: Allison went instead of Mathew because 1. She knows how the journey goes. 2. Mathew has a child on the way and she didn't want him to risk his life. I mentioned that Parham was near Rohan. I wasn't trying to make Boromir a "idiotic, hypocritical woman-hater!" Like I mentioned in the first chapter he hated people from the future. It wouldn't matter if Mathew went he would hate him to. I would suggest reading more of the story before you review. (Why do they spend so much time talking about who Allison will marry? She's going to die in the fellowship, so who cares?) I really don't know where you got that from. Like I said read the story.

---------------------------

Allison watched him go and then entered the forest. "Welcome Queen Allison of Parham," she heard a voice say. She knew who it was. Lady Galadriel. She had met with her many of times when she first arrived In Middle Earth. Allison made one more step until bows and arrows pointing right at her surrounded her.

"My apologies Queen Allison," an elf said. "I did not recognize you."

"It is ok Orophin it has been a long time," Allison said as the elves put down their bows.

"Indeed it has," he said.

"Lord Haldir," she said nodding to her. He never really liked Allison, only because she was human. However, his two brothers Orophin and Rúmil had come to like Allison, and treated her like a sister.

"I will take Queen Allison to the city," Rumil said taking her horses reins. She nodded goodbye to Haldir and followed Rumil.

"Rumil are Elrohir and Elladan still here?" Allison asked.

"Yes they are, you will have to find them I do not know where they are," Rumil said as he put her horse in one of the stables. Elrohir and Elladan horses were also in the stables.

"Does Lady Galadriel wish to speak with me," Allison asked.

"No she knows your hear, you may make yourself at home. I will be going back to the borders. I will see you in about a week," he explained to her. "It has been long Queen Allison. I am glad I got to see your beautiful face again."

"It is always a pleasure Rumil, until we meet again," she said as he went off again, back to the border.

--------------------------

Allison had some idea that Elrohir and Elladan would be at the archery fields. She walked slowly, remembering where they were. They would ask her about her home and the fellowship. The fellowship. They would arrive in a few days, Allison didn't know when though.

"Elrohir, Elladan I knew I would find you here," she said as she walked over to the two elves. They turned around surprised to see the young girl.

"Queen Allison,' Elladan said. "Why are you here?"

"Well after you two left I had received a letter from Mathew," she said.

"Tell us what happened," Elrohir said as he set down his long bow.

"Well the letter said that Parham was gone and Mathew took the people somewhere. But of course he didn't tell me where." Allison said.

"He is not a bright man is he?" Elrohir explained.

"I guess not." Allison said shaking her head. "Anyways, I set off to Parham with Glorfindel right after the fellowship left. When I got to Parham, everything was burnt to the ground. I found a few dead bodies in homes." Tears started to flow down her face. It pained her to talk about her land.

"You have no idea where Prince Mathew and the people went," Elladan asked.

"I was thinking maybe Rohan or Gondor," she said.

"Probably Rohan," Elladan said. "The Steward of Gondor would not let The Unseen come in Gondor."

"Your right," she said.

"Will the fellowship come here?" Elladan asked.

"Yes, but after you leave," Allison explained.

"I am glad I get to see you again," Elorhir said.


	7. Chapter 7

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Keep on reading

Amrawo: Thank you for the review. Keep on reading.

Alix: I love Haldir to! Once again thank you for the review.

TheLoneShe-Elf: I am glad you read my other story The Unseen. Keep on reading!

EnelyaLinde: Have you ever heard of respect for other works? It doesn't mean that if you hate Mary Sues that you can send a comment bashing them. Have some respect.

-----------------------------

The twins left a day later leaving Allison to herself. She had found a part of the city cleared off for her and she knew the fellowship would stay there to, once they arrived. It would be any day now when they would come. She thought about Legolas a lot. But no, she could not like him. Gandalf had told her that Legolas father hated The Unseen, he didn't believe in them. He was always her favorite in the movies and books. It always puzzled Allison that the characters from the moves resembled the people in middle earth. Legolas did look like the man who played him in the movie. Orlando…what was his name. Allison couldn't remember.

But enough about him. Allison pulled out her picture of her family. She had it with her the day she came to middle earth. It was when she was twelve years old; Mathew was four year solder than her at sixteen in the picture. Now she didn't know her age. She felt like she was twenty, but she knew she was around fifty. Nevertheless, she aged slowly; she would live a immortal life. The thought of living forever pained Allison. She didn't wan to live forever. She wanted to die and old lady warm in her bed. But she knew that would never happen. She looked at the picture again, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Queen Allison," she heard Pippin yell. She shoved her picture in her bag and stood up to see the fellowship coming at her. Dressed in the elven clothing of Lorien. She watched as the fellowship came into the clearing and threw their bags down on the ground.

"How was your trip?" Legolas asked me as he stood in front of me. But before Allison could answer a song was being sung. The voices of the elves echoed through the trees.

_A Olorin i yaresse _( Olorin, who once was...)

_Mentaner i Numeherui..._ (sent by the Lords of the West...)

_Tirien i Romenori _(to guard the lands of the East...)

_Maiarion i Oiosaila_...(wisest of all Maiar...)

_Mana elye etevanne..._(what drove you to leave...)

_Norie i melanelye? _(that which you loved?)

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said.

"What do they say about him?" Allison asked taking the line away from Merry. She looked at him and smiled.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He said looking at Allison and then Frodo.

"Allison, tell us about your trip," Aragorn said trying to change the subject.

"Well, I did reach Parham." She said.

"And what did you see?" Boromir asked.

"My home is gone. Everything is burnt down. I found a few of my people dead in their homes. I talked to Elrohir and Elladan before they left to go back to Rivendell. We think they went to Rohan. Gondor would not take The Unseen, so they had to go to Rohan." She began to cry again. She looked up at the fellowship and then stood up and walked away.

"Allison," Aragorn yelled coming after her with Legolas following.

"Gandalf is gone," Aragorn said. "He fell in the Mines of Moria."

"I know," she said. "He is not dead."

"What do you mean," Legolas asked.

"That is all I can say. You must believe me," Allison said as she sat down on the dirt against a tree. Her white sparkly dress ad crown sat upon her head. The dress given to her by Lady Galadriel.

"Will you travel with us?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, my journey now begins with the fellowship now." She said.

---------------------------------

They held a feast for the fellowship. Allison wore the same thing she had on the night before. The feats were beautiful with beautiful music and tons of food.

"Queen Allison" Rumil said coming up to hr. "Would you care to dance?"

"Sure," she said taking his hand. They swayed to the music and danced around the floor.

"The prince keeps glaring at us, should I worry?" he asked laughing a little. Allison turned around to look who Legolas who stared in her eyes.

"I don't think so," she laughed drawing her attention to Rumil.

"Any word from Prince Mathew," he asked.

"None, but I have faith." She said as Rumil twirled her around the dance floor, her white dress swaying with the light breeze. Her brown hair had been pulled up and held together by the small crown on her head. She felt like a queen.

"May I cut in" she knew it was Legolas.

"You may," Rumil said, smiling at Allison before he let her go.

"Many of the people here like you," Legolas said.

"I have made friends everywhere I go. Besides the places I called for aid. No one liked me there," she said.

"My father doesn't believe in The Unseen," Legolas started to say.

"Legolas it is ok, you don't have to explain."

"No I want to," he said. "If I knew what was going on and that you ruled Parham I would have helped."

"Prince Legolas," she started to say.

"Legolas please. We are the same."

"I knew no one would help Parham," she whispered. Allison stopped dancing and looked at Legolas. "I understand"


	8. Chapter 8

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

Amrawo: I really appreciate your review. Keep on reading!

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Keep on reading!

Grace: Thank you for your first review. Keep on reading!

Alix: Well I am a big fan of Orlando Bloom lol. Mary Sue" is an unkind term used to describe a certain kind of character, a style of writing. She (or he) is created to serve one purpose: wish fulfillment. If you just search for Mary Sue on the internet you will get a lot more information.

-------------------------

It would be a few weeks until the fellowship set out again. Allison knew they would end up in Rohan. She couldn't wait to get there, but first Boromir would die. Could she save him? Would she save him?

"Queen Allison," Legolas said coming up to the girl. She looked up at him and smiled. "May I sit with you?"

"Sure," Allison said moving over a little.

"Haldir told us you would be waiting for us by the clearing," He said. "He seems like he doesn't like you."

"No he doesn't," Allison said. "He hated me the moment he saw me fifty years ago. He hates the fact that I am a human but I have immorality."

"Why do you hate immorality so much?" Legolas asked. She looked up at him. What should she say?

"My life back at my real home I knew I would die someday and I accepted it. That's what people do in my time, they accept the fact that they will die. Immorality was not around in my time." Allison said. "Now I am told I will live forever. What will I do forever?"

"Queen Allison, Prince Legolas," an elf said coming up to them both. "The afternoon meal will be served soon…"

---------------------------

Allison wasn't that hungry. She kept thinking about Haldir. She didn't know if he would die. He died in the movies but not in the book. She knew she wouldn't be aloud to fight at Helms Deep. Aragorn and Legolas wouldn't let her. So she couldn't save Haldir, unless she told someone. She walked to the archery fields and saw Haldir practicing; she walked up near him and watched him shot his bow.

"Lord Haldir," she said. He turned around shocked that Allison was talking to him.

"Queen Allison, I almost mistook you for an elf. I barley heard you coming," he said putting his bow down.

"Well maybe I am an elf," Allison laughed but Haldir didn't. Ok it wasn't that funny. "Anyways I just wanted to thank you for letting me come into Lorien."

"It wasn't my choice. You are a Queen, I have to let a Queen in," he said picking up his bow. "How is Parham?" He started to walk away and Allison followed.

"I just came from Parham. Everything is destroyed. Some of my people are dead," she said. Haldir stopped walking and turned around to face the girl.

"I am sorry." He said. "How about Prince Mathew?"

"I do not know. He sent me a letter saying he took the people, but he didn't tell me where. He is not that bright."

"I wouldn't say that Queen Allison," Haldir said. "I know Prince Mathew very well. Unlike you and me, he is one of my good friends. He probably left a second letter with his messenger."

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. "The messenger, Kyle, gave me only one letter."

"Well maybe Kyle forgot he had two. Prince Mathew probably sent two letters, but hid the second letter. If your messenger got caught by Orcs he wouldn't want them to know where he brought the people." Haldir explained. That made sense maybe Kyle did have two letters. He was hurt maybe he forgot.

"Prince Mathew is a very smart Prince," Haldir said as he walked away from Allison. "You are a very good Queen to." Haldir left the archery fields. Leaving Allison to herself.

----------------------

"She is very smart," Aragorn said as came to stand next to Legolas. He had been watching her in the archery fields for a while now. "When I met her ten years ago she was showing Lord Elrond some things with numbers. Algebra is what she called it."

"The future must be different." Legolas said.

"Some believe The Unseen are from the past," Aragorn explained. "No one will ever know. If you ask her to show you her algebra she wouldn't remember. She forgets her world." Suddenly an arrow went flying behind the two and stuck in a tree behind them. They looked up to see Allison staring at them.

"Both of you have habits of talking about me," she said taking the arrow out of the tree.

"Well your very fascinating Queen Allison," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn enough with the formalities," she said.

"I know you hate it so I do it on purpose," he laughed.

"We will leave in a week," Aragorn said. "You will join us right?"

"Yes I will," she said.

The day when the fellowship would be leaving finally came. Allison was once again dressed her white shirt with her tunic buttoned around her neck. She green leggings had holes in the knees but she didn't care. Allison stood by the water looking at the three boats that were being set up by the elves.

"Ready Queen Allison," Legolas said coming up behind her.

"Ready as I will ever be," she said getting into the boat. Gimli sat in front of her and Legolas behind her paddling. Orophin and Rumil stood off to the side. She looked at them once more; will she ever see them again? Maybe. Haldir was nowhere to be seen, but Allison expected that.

----------------------------

The boats began to pass through the canyons and Allison knew they were close to the Argonath. They rounded a corner and they came into view.

"The kings of old Aragorn's kin." Allison said as she gazed up at the statues, their left hands hand welcoming anyone who came. Soon they came to the Parth Galen. The boats docked and Allison grabbed her bag and set it on the rocks.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn said.

"Oh, yes! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli started to say as he sat on the rocky ground. "Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf." Aragorn said. Allison looked at Gimli, he was mad.

"Recover my...! Phrrrrr..." he said.

"Not the best thing to say to him," Allison said walking up to Aragorn. He looked at her and gave her a grin.

"We should leave now." Legolas said coming up to them.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" the elf said.

"You should listen to him," Allison mumbled loud enough for Legolas and Aragorn to hear. She walked over to the edge of the water and sat down. How long would it be until they realized Frodo was missing? A few minutes, maybe hours?

"Where's Frodo?" Merry said. So it has begun!


	9. Chapter 9

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: once again thank you for your review. Keep on reading

Alix: I didn't like Orlando Bloom when I saw him Lord of the Rings. I didn't even like Lord of the Rings when I saw it the first time. Then it grew on me and I guess Orlando Bloom did to. I think he is really cute but I also think he can't act. Give him a few lines like Troy or Kingdom of Heaven and the movie turns out great. Give him a lot like Elizabethtown and the movie goes down hill.

Grace: Maybe she will like Haldir, maybe Legolas…maybe no one….hmmmm

Amrawo: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading.

Allison followed Legolas and Gimli while Aragorn went another direction. She knew Aragorn would be helping Frodo and sending him off by himself.

"Find the Halfling!" the trio heard coming from the broken down statues.

"Aragorn" Legolas yelled and the other two followed him. They ran to find Aragorn fighting off the Orcs himself. Legolas and Gimli began to fight but Allison didn't. She had to help Boromir. She looked at Legolas and Gimli once more and then took off.

"Allison!" Legolas yelled but she didn't look back. She had to make it to him before he blew the Horn of Gondor. She heard fighting, she heard screaming. Allison stood at the top of the hill, the scene playing in front of her. He was reaching for the horn.

"Boromir don't," she yelled to him but it was too late. Allison notched her bow and waited for the Uruk that would kill Boromir. She ran down the hill and waited.

"Allison get out of here," Boromir yelled. But she didn't listen to him. Allison saw the Uruk appearing.

"Run Boromir, get out of here," she yelled.

"What are you doing?"

"Get out of here Boromir, your suppose to die!" Allison said as she notched her arrow and took aim at the Uruk. It hit him in the shoulder. Not good enough. Allison ran in front of Boromir but was knocked away from an Orc. She attacked it killing it instantly. Then she heard it the sound of the arrow heading towards Boromir. It was happening in slow motion. The arrow went into Boromir. She couldn't save him, it was meant to be.

Allison notched her bow again and once again shot the Uruk who was trying to kill Boromir. The arrow went into his right shoulder this time. Why wasn't she hitting the center? Then another arrow hit Boromir. The hobbits screamed in rage and went after the orcs but they caught them.

"Allison help us," they yelled. But she didn't. She knew they would be ok. Allison was about to take another shot at the Uruk who stood in front of Boromir but Aragorn came and attacked the orc. Allison ran over to help Boromir but an orc attacked her. He tired to take her away. Did they want to capture her to?

She kicked the orc as she fell to the ground. But then the orc fell over dead an arrow in its back. Legolas arrow. He ran over to her knelling on the ground next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I tired to save him," Allison cried. "I couldn't shoot right. I couldn't change his death. I can't change the future of the ring."

As stood away while Boromir said his last words. It was only meant for them. Legolas helped carry Boromir to the boat waiting by the shore line. They gently placed him in and sailed him down the river to the water fall.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore" Legolas said. Allison stood still watching Legolas. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn explained.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!" Aragorn said. Gimli looked at Legolas, who then looked at Allison. She hated running.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli said and followed Aragorn. Now the race began.


	10. Chapter 10

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Well I can't tell you if Haldir will live or die… I guess you will have to keep on reading.

Amrawo: Keep on reading

Alix: Well I rented the first LOTR and watched it at home. I didn't like it at first. I saw the second and third a few times in the movie theater…. LoL

------------------

They had been running for some time and to Allison's surprise she wasn't tired. But then they stopped and Aragorn fell to the ground, his ear to the rock of the mountain.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn yelled.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas yelled back. Gimli was slowing down a bit.

"Days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell" Gimli complained. Allison waited until Gimli caught up to her.

"Stop complaining," she said to him ad then ran off again. She loved messing with the dwarf. Allison followed right behind Aragorn and almost ran into him when he bent down to pick up something.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." He said. "Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Allison began running again, she still wasn't tired. She was very proud of herself. Maybe she did have some elfish qualities. Then they came to a hill and stopped.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn said.

"Parham is right over those hills," Allison said. "My people need to be around here."

"Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" They began running again, for how long? Allison didn't know. Then she heard it the sound of the rider from Rohan.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn yelled and the riders surrounded the four travellers.

"What business does an Elf, a man, a woman and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Eomer yelled.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer yelled.  
"You would die before your stroke fell!"

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland realm, and Queen Allison of Parham…"

"Queen Allison," he said shocked. He looked at her and studied her face.

"I have seen Prince Mathew," he said.

"You have," she asked. "Where?"

"We helped them get away from the orcs. They have gone to Helms Deep," he said. "I can give you a horse that will take you to Rohan. People there may be able to help you." Allison took the horse and got up on top of it.

"Queen Allison…" Legolas started to say.

"It is ok," she said. "I will see you in Rohan…"

----------------

The trip to Rohan took no longer than a few hours. Allison looked at all the people from Rohan. Maybe some of her people stayed here. But no, she did not see any familiar faces. She left the horse in one of the stables and ran up the steps of the Kingdom.

"Queen Allison," Hama said. He knew who she was. She had been to Rohan many times to talk to the king.

"Hama," she said. "Is Prince Mathew here?"

"No Queen Allison, he never came here." He said. Then he was at Helm's Deep. She didn't know how to get there so she would have to wait when the city went to Helms Deep. Allison began to feel dizzy; the heat was getting to her. She needed to see Mathew.

"My lady," Hama said just before she passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Grace: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading

Amrawo: Happy readings!

Alix: Thank you once again for your review.

Childofthekng: Thank you for your first review. Keep on reading.

-----------------------

Allison woke up suddenly in a soft bed covered with white sheets. She looked up to see Lady Eowyn passing the door.

"Wait," she said barley a whisper. Lady Eowyn appeared into her room and sat down onto a chair.

"How are you feeling Queen Allison," she said.

"I feel much better thank you Eowyn," she said. She knew Eowyn, she had met her once. "What happened?"

"Well it seems the heat took you. You have been sleeping for three days." She explained.

"Maybe I don't have any elfish qualities after all," Allison mumbled to herself. "Is Mathew here?"

"Prince Mathew was here a month ago," she explained. "But he has gone off to Helm's Deep for protection." She explained. "A group of people arrived here this morning. They have been in to check on you. Especially the elf." Allison got up slowly and put her feet to the ground as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think you should rest Queen Allison…"

"No I am ok," she said standing up on her two feet. Eowyn left the room once she was ok. She dressed back in her red and white dress. It was the colors of Parham. Her crown upon her head.

------------------

Allison walked down the hall way, she knew where she was going. She had been in Rohan before. She opened the doors and walked into the main hall. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli sat at tables eating food that had been placed for them.

"Allison you're finally awake," Aragorn said as she sat down next to him.

"Yes and I feel a lot better," Allison said.

"Any word about Prince Mathew," Legolas asked.

"Yes, actually he has been here. He went to Helm's Deep for protection…" But before Allison could say another word Gandalf and King Théoden burst in arms full with two children.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn yelled as she ran into the hall. They set the children down and placed food in front of them.

"Where's mama?"

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf said.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king" Now Aragorn was getting into the argument.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said. A smile grew upon her face. Now King Théoden had to fight, he would feel her pain and see his people die.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Then what is the king's decision?"

"We go to Helms Deep," he said. Legolas turned to look at Allison. A smile grew upon her face. She would finally get to see Mathew. Gandalf walked away along with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli following him.

"Queen Allison," King Théoden said. "I heard Prince Mathew came here with your people."

"Yes he did, he was looking for protection. I know now he went to Helms Deep." She explained.

"I would have helped," he said sitting back down on his throne. "But Saruman poisoned my mind. I would have helped."

"It is ok…"


	12. Chapter 12

Amrawo: thanks for the review. Keep on reading

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Keep on reading. Keep on reviewing.

Alix: Helms Deep will be coming up shortly

---------------------

Allison walked out to the stables and found Gandalf up on his horse. He looked down at her and smiled. She would always be a queen in his eyes.

"I am sorry we never got to talk," he said.

"It is ok, we will soon." Allison said.

"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf said and he was gone. Aragorn and Gimli walked out of the stables but Allison stayed back.

"Well it looks like you will be seeing your brother," he said.

"Yes and my people."

Allison grabbed her horse out of the stables and strapped her bag to it. Many of the towns people where beginning to set up and get into line. King Théoden was up on his horse looking at the people.

"We go to Helm's Deep," he said and they where off. Gimli was up on one of the horse, Eowyn holding the reins. Aragorn walked next to Allison. Now she was on the ground walking leading her horse.

"I am hoping everyone is at Helms Deep," Allison said. "I don't know what I would do if I found little of my people." Aragorn looked at her, but said nothing.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli said. Eowyn turned around laughing and looked at Aragorn.

"It's the beards..."

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

"Is that why you're always cranky Gimli," Allison yelled. "There are no dwarf women to keep you happy."

"Hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!" Gimli said completely ignoring her comment. Then the horse took of and he fell to the ground.

"Serves you right," Allison said walking right over him.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate…."

Night came quickly and soon the town's people stopped to rest. Allison sat down on the ground against a rock. Legolas walked over and sat down next to her.

"Will you rebuild Parham?" Legolas asked.

"Probably," she said.

"I will help you rebuild, so will the rest of the fellowship," he said.

"I know" Allison said and a yawn escaped from her mouth. Before Legolas new what was happening Allison leaned on him and quickly fell asleep. A smile grew upon his lips. He knew that Allison trusted him and maybe cared for him a little. He brought his arm around her and held her until she woke up.

Morning finally came and everyone got up. Allison awoke and stood up quickly. _Had she slept on Legolas all night?_ Legolas handed her an apple and she began to eat it as she walked next to him.

"You know I remember this story from my time about an apple," she said looking at it. "It is about a girl named Snow White who meets seven Dwarfs. They take her in and she helps out around the house. Then one day the evil Queen gave her an apple that was poison and she ate it. The queen wanted to be the fairest in the land."

"So what happened?"

"Well the dwarfs put her in a glass coffin, they thought she was dead. Then her prince came to her…" Allison started to say. _And he kissed her, her true love._ She thought.

"Allison are you ok?" he said. Just then she heard the scream from Gamling and Hama. The wargs were coming. Legolas ran off and Allison quickly followed behind him. He jumped down from the hill and killed the warg that was about to kill Gamling.

"A scout!" he yelled. Allison and Legolas ran over to the hill to see dozens of wargs coming. They began shooting trying to kill as many as possible.

"Allison stay up here," Aragorn yelled as he rode by on his horse. Legolas found Gimli up on top of the horse and climbed up on. This time Allison did listen. She stood up on the top of the hill shooting any thing she had a clear shot with. The town people of Rohan were almost out of her sight going to Helm's Deep. Mathew would be waiting for her. Most of the wargs were killed and she knew Aragorn had fallen off the edge of the mountain. But he would survive.

She watched as Legolas and Gimli walked towards the end of the mountain to look for Aragorn. He then turned to her up on the mountain. Their eyes locked for a moment and then she looked away. Allison climbed up on her horse and galloped next to Legolas and Gimli.

"You will see him again…" was all she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Amrawo: Thank you for the review. Keep on reading.

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Thank you for the review.

Alix: Yes Helms Deep is coming up, and Mathew is introduced in the chapter.

----------------

Helm's Deep came into view for Allison. They galloped through the front gate and Allison jumped off of her horse as quickly as possible. Legolas next to her.

"He has to be in the keep," she yelled. She took off running through the people. Finally she came to the keep and through open the doors. All eyes were on her.

"Allison!" she heard her brother yell. She ran to her brother, who picked her up and spun her in the air.

"Mathew I am so happy to see you." She cried. "I went to Parham, everything is gone."

"I know," he said setting her down. He was taller than her by a lot; he wore his red and white robes, his crown on his head.

"Mathew this is Prince Legolas," she said. Legolas who was behind her came forward and shook his hand. They didn't say anything to each other.

"Ok," Allison said walking in-between. "What is the matter between you to?"

"He caused all that pain about your people," Legolas said.

"He didn't come to the aid of Parham," Mathew argued back.

"You're acting like children. Mathew where are the people?"

"They are on the east side of Helms Deep…"

-------------------

Legolas followed next to Allison as she walked to the east side of Helms Deep. Her people came into view. So little of her people were around.

"Queen Allison," someone yelled. Allison turned to see Mathew's wife running towards her

"Lorine" Allison yelled hugging the young women. "How is the baby?"

"We are both ok." She said.

"Lorine is this all of the people," she looked around only seeing half of her people. "Only half made it?"

"I am afraid so. Listen Allison, Thomas has escaped from the dungeons. Men are out looking for him."

"What?" she said. Tears began to fill up in her eyes. Only half of her people made it.

"Queen Allison," Lorine said. Allison walked away tears in her eyes. She couldn't let her people see her crying.

"Who is Thomas?" Legolas asked.

"He is a man who abuses and rapes women. He was in our dungeons." Allison explained.

"You need to rest Allison," Legolas said. He brought her to a room where she could lay down. "I will be back to check on you. I am going to go talk to the king.'

"Ok" Allison said. "Say hi to Aragorn for me when he arrives." Legolas turned around and smiled at Allison. She was a good queen.

-------------------------

Allison woke up and it was already dark out. The army would be coming tomorrow. The fight would begin. Allison sat up and put her crown on her head. She was going to search for her brother. She walked out of the room and suddenly was pushed against the wall. She looked into the eyes of Thomas.

"You think you really could lock me in the dungeon forever." He said pinning her arms against the wall. She couldn't get away he was stronger than her.

"I am going to finish what I started." He hissed at her. Allison pushed him away and began to run down the hallway.

"Help me!" she screamed. Just then Thomas came up and knocked her to the ground. He jumped up onto of her and a grin fell upon his face.

-------------------

"I had sent two letters with him," Mathew yelled. Aragorn, who had now arrived back at Helms Deep, King Théoden and Legolas, stood in the keep. The Uruks would be there by next night fall, Helm's Deep would have to fight.

"Haldir made that suggestion to her in Lorien," Aragorn said.

"I hid one of the letters with Kyle incase he got attacked by orcs. I wouldn't want the orcs to know where we went."

"Well Kyle only gave her one letter," Aragorn said. "This makes her think you are not that bright." Laughter erupted from Mathew.

"I know she always says that," he said.

"Help Me!" they heard someone yell.

"It is Allison," Legolas said and they all took off running in the direction of the yell. Legolas saw a man on top of Allison and pulled him off. He threw the man against the wall and hit in across his face. Thomas ended up being held by Aragorn and Mathew while Legolas helped her up.

"Take him away," King Théoden said. Legolas picked Allison up and brought her to her room, picking up her crown on the way. He gently set her on her bed. She wouldn't look at him, how could she let this happen again?

"Allison are you ok?"

"I am fine," she whispered.

"Was that Thomas?"

"Yes, I had found Thomas a few years ago and we took him in into Parham. He was a very good fighter and soon he became command of the army. One day Mathew went to Rohan to talk to the king and I stayed in Parham. Right after Mathew left Thomas started stalking me and one day he came into my room. He was to strong; I couldn't get him off…." She began to cry, tears streaming down her face.

"It is ok," Legolas said taking the girl into his arms.

"Legolas he raped me that night…I am not a good Queen. How could I let that happen?"

"No Allison," Legolas said. "You are a great queen. You could not stop what happened." Allison stood up wiping the tears from her eyes. She took the crown on the table and placed it on her head. She was a Queen. She had to be a strong Queen for her people.

"Well the battle for Helm's Deep will start…"


	14. Chapter 14

Amrawo: Thank you for sticking with my story. Keep on reading!

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Keep on reading

Alix: Don't worry Mathew and Legolas work it out….

------------------

Aragorn and Legolas watched as Prince Mathew and Queen Allison walked around the east side. Allison would kneel down and talk to some of the people. She would laugh at their comments. Prince Mathew bent down and picked up an old lady, he set her down on the steps next to an older man. Maybe her husband?

"They are great rulers," Aragorn said. "They care about their people."

"They will have to fight tonight." Legolas said.

"Mathew told me that Allison will try to fight at Helm's Deep," he said. "We cannot let her."

"She will go in the caves then…" Legolas said.

"Yes,"

-----------------------------

"No Legolas let me go," she yelled.

"No Allison you must go into the caves," he yelled as he dragged her to the entrance.

"No please Legolas. Let me stay." She pleaded with him. She tired to get him to look into her eyes but he wouldn't. The guards at the cave entrance took a hold of Allison and opened the door.

"Wait," she yelled. She ran up to Legolas and stopped him from walking away. "Haldir and his men will come to help fight. In the books Haldir does not die. But in my time we have things called movies. I don't have time to explain what movies are but Haldir dies in the movie. Please look out for him."

"I will Queen Allison," he said bending down and kissed her forehead.

"Watch over Mathew," she called. He turned around and nodded to her and then left.

--------------------

"Queen Allison?" she heard Lorine say. "I thought you were going to fight?"

"I was," she said sitting on the cold ground. "But I think Mathew had me placed in here."

"Who brought you here?"

"Prince Legolas," she said.

"O the prince," she said a smile grew upon her lips. "He follows you everywhere."

"I guess he does," Allison said. "I haven't noticed. I haven't had time to notice. He is just a great friend."

"Sure a friend," Lorine laughed.

"Well I don't know, his father hates The Unseen," Allison said. "He is an Elf prince." Then she heard it, the sound of the Uruk army slamming their swords and staffs onto the ground.

"It has begun," Allison said. "I should be out there with Legolas, Mathew, my people. Men from Parham are fighting." She looked at Mathew's wife, her stomach protruding with their unborn child, Allison's niece.

"Mathew is a great fighter. Legolas will watch over him, I asked him to." Allison said.

"I know," she said. "I am just worried."


	15. Chapter 15

Childofthekng: thank you for reading

Alix: No Mathew and Lorine child has not be born yet. I am not really sure where you read that it was a girl. I don't remember writing it. LOL Don't be confused.

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Thank you for the review. Keep on reading.

-------------------

What seemed liked hours passed as the women and children sat in the caves. Just then Allison heard the explosion. They will try to get into the caves.

"They are trying to get into the caves," someone yelled. "We will all die!" Allison ran to the entrance to the cave along with Eowyn.

"There is a way out," she said.

"We will not make it. We have to stay here." Allison said.

"Are you sure?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes…"

------------------------

The fighting lasted another long hour; soon the women were let out of the caves to go find their husbands. _There's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for. _Allison remembered the quote that Sam said in the movie. She ran past many women in search for any familiar faces.

"Legolas," she yelled running up to him. "Where is Mathew?" Lorine ran up behind her and waited for Legolas to ask.

"I am right here," he said, the two women turned around to see Mathew cut and bruised, but alright. Lorine ran to him and gave her husband a hug.

"My sister," he said pulling Allison into a hug. "We won!"

"I know," she laughed. "Legolas." Allison turned around to face him again. He was always cut up and bruised.

"Yes Allison,"

"How is Haldir," she asked him. He was quiet for a moment.

"He is fine."

"And his brothers?" she asked him.

"They are fine to," he said. A smile grew on her lips, everyone was ok.

"Allison we must tend to our people," Mathew said pulling her arm.

"I will help to," Legolas said stepping forward. Mathew turned around to face the elf.

"Ok," he said. "We need all the help we can get."

-------------------------------

Allison walked around the east side looking at all her people. Some had died, but many were injured. She bent down coming face to face with a young man, she knew this man, and she knew everyone in Parham. His name was Monte and he was around the age as her.

"Queen Allison," he said smiling. "I am so happy to see you."

"Likewise, I am glad you're ok," Allison said looking over the boy. "Your shoulder is dislocated. I will have to pop it back into place. Legolas!" He came over to her and kneeled in front of the boy.

"I need you to hold him still," she said. Legolas did as he was told. Allison put her one hand on his popped shoulder and the other on his back.

"Ok, one, two…three," she said and she popped the shoulder back in, a scream coming from Monte. Allison took off her cloak and ripped a long strip off and tied it around the boys arm as a sling. "You will be ok."

Allison got up and walked away from the young boy. She looked around and studied all of her people. It would take a while to rebuild.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Legolas asked.

"Well when Parham first began Mathew, along with Elladan, Elrohir and I trained my men to ride horses and fight. In my time horse back riding is a past time no one rides horses to get around from place to place." She explained. 'So we had men fall off of the horses and get hurt. I guess I learned from them and how to help them. Most of the time they would land on their shoulders and pop them out."

"Do you know the names of most of your people," he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I would learn everyone's name and we kept records of everyone who came to Parham. Parham isn't full of people from my time. It is also people banned from their home in Middle Earth or just looking for a new life. We don't turn anyone down."

"Legolas," Haldir called. The two turned around to see Haldir coming towards them. "We need to speak to the king." He looked once at Allison and then walked off with Legolas.


	16. Chapter 16

Grace: thank you for the review.

Alix: Now that you mentioned that I didn't realize I wrote Allison's niece. Yes I saved Haldir because he plays a very important part in Allison's life.

Amrawo: That sucks 3 projects due on the same day. Good luck. I am glad you have to chance to read my story.

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Hmm Allison and Haldir…. maybe

----------------

Allison walked around by herself. There wasn't much to do. The king talked to Aragorn, Legolas, Haldir, Gandalf, Eomer and her brother. She wasn't welcome. Her job was done. She knew they would ride off, find out Isengard was destroyed and they would all head back to Rowan.

"Queen Allison," she heard Monte say. He turned around to see him running towards her. "May I walk with you?"

"Sure," she said smiling at him. Her red and white dress swayed in the wind as she walked on.

"Will we rebuild Parham?" he asked her.

"Yes we will. It will take a while," she explained. "But we will…" she looked at Monte and smiled at him. They walked through Helm's Deep not talking at all.

---------------------------

They watched her from steps the as she walk on with the boy. She walked with the boy smiling and laughing. Haldir watched them walk on and wished that could be him, she was a great person. He never showed her how much he liked her but he truly did. Others knew it, but none ever said anything.

"She doesn't know how you feel about her." Prince Mathew said as he stood in-between Aragorn and Haldir. Legolas stood off to the side away from the Prince of Parham.

"I know," Haldir said.

"Then why don't you let her know before we ride out," Mathew said. Haldir turned to face him.

"She thinks I hate her," he said. "That's all that will be between us."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure," Haldir said and began to walk off.

"You better act quickly and tell her how you feel. There are other here who like her also," Mathew said glancing over at Legolas.

"Legolas has someone waiting for him in Mirkwood, he is a dear friend to Allison and that is it." Haldir said.

"It is true," Legolas said walking up. "I know you though I liked your sister and that's why you do not like me. I care for her like my own sister. That is it."

So Mathew was wrong. Again. He had been wrong many times before, he was always pushing Allison to find someone to marry. Why spend your life alone? What good was a life with no one to share? He had Lorine and a baby on the way. Allison needed someone and a child soon. She hated immortality he knew that. She would be good for Haldir, each were strong, a warrior, brave and cared for their people.

"Am I interrupting anything," Allison said walking up to the men.

"Queen Allison," Haldir said nodding his head at her.

"Haldir," she said eyeing the elf up. What was wrong with him she thought?

"Allison, we will be riding out to Isengard," Mathew said.

"Yes I know and I will stay here," she said.

"Well you will head back to Rohan with the people and lady Eowyn," Aragorn added.

"King Théoden said our people may stay at Rohan as long as they need to," Mathew said.

"Ok," she said. "It will take a while to rebuild." Allison said.

"Yes but you will have help from Mirkwood," Legolas said walking up to Allison.

"Lorien will also help," Haldir added. Ok something was seriously wrong with him. He hated Allison, well he acted like it.

"We will be riding out now," King Théoden said as he came up to the group. "Queen Allison you will ride back with Eowyn."

"Ok," she said. "Be careful. All of you." Allison followed them to the stables. Everyone jumped off of their horse but not Haldir. He came to Allison and pulled her away from the group.

"I want you to know I am sorry for the way I have treated you," he said.

"Haldir it is ok," Allison said she had been saying that a lot lately.

"No," he said. "You are a dear friend to me Queen Allison," he said. He bent down a kissed the girl on her cheek. "I will see you soon at Rohan."


	17. Chapter 17

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Thank you for the review. Maybe Haldir and Allison…. Maybe

Alix: I actually am almost done my story. This story should be about 35 chapters long so that's why I updated fast I have it already written.

----------------

"Queen Allison," Eowyn said coming up to the girl who was packing her stuff on her horse. "We will be leaving soon."

"Ok," Allison said looking behind her at her people. No one had else had a horse, she looked at an old man who could barley. "Mr. Robinson. I would like you to ride my horse."

"Thank you my dear," he said. Two soldiers of Parham helped the man up and everyone began to walk back to Edoras.

The walk was tiring for everyone. Allison walked next to Eowyn who had lent her horse also to an older woman who had trouble walking.

"Your brother seems very loyal to my uncle," she said.

"Yes he is," Allison said. "He would fight to death for your uncle." Allison walked on but suddenly began to feel very dizzy. She stopped walking and put her hand to her head. Her head was pounding.

"Queen Allison?" Eowyn asked. "Are you ok?"

"I am not sure," she said staggering backwards. "I feel…."

"Queen Allison!" Eowyn yelled. Allison hit the floor unconscious. "We must get her to Rohan."

--------------------

"Prince Mathew are you ok?" Haldir asked as he rode on the horse next to him.

"Something is not right," Mathew said. "I don't fell well…"

--------------------------

Gandalf and the others rode through the plains of Rohan towards Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. Éowyn, standing outside the Golden Hall watching their approach.

"What happened?" she asked. Mathew was unconscious in Legolas arms.

"He grew unconscious when we came to Isengard," Aragorn explained.

"Queen Allison is unconscious to," Eowyn said leading the men to the room where Allison was in. She lay on a bed; she looked peaceful as she laid there. Legolas put Mathew on the bed next to her.

"What is going on?" Haldir asked kneeling next to Allison.

"I do not know," Gandalf said. "Come let them rest."

-------------------------

Allison stood next to Mathew in an all white room. She wore her red and white dress and her crown, Mathew wore the same colors. Were they in Middle Earth? It didn't feel like Middle Earth.

"You must remember how you came here," they heard a gentle voice. Was it Lady Galadriel? Then suddenly the white light was gone and they stood in a house. A fairly large house.

"There you are," someone said. Allison quickly turned around to see a woman. It was her mother. Allison remembered the lady from the picture she had. Allison looked at her clothes still the colors of Parham on. The woman walked through Allison, she was a ghost.

"Mom I am going to be late," a girl said. Allison saw that it was herself. She had on jeans and a white tank top.

"Mathew is waiting for you in the car," her mother said. Then another flash and Allison and Mathew stood in the street. Allison saw a car come up the street and was hit by another car. Allison looked at Mathew her red and white dress flowing as she ran to the car. She looked in and saw herself and Mathew.

Another flash and Allison and Mathew stood in a cemetery. She looked at a grave that stood in front of her.

**Allison Nicole Kennedy**

**1976-1994**

**Loving sister and daughter**

**Mathew Joseph Kennedy**

**1973 – 1994**

**Loving Brother and son**

"We are dead," Allison said kneeling down in front of her own grave. A tear came to her eyes. They died in a car accident. They must have been rushing and a car hit them. She had no life here anymore. Her life now was back in Middle Earth, immortal life.

"Now you know," the same voice said. Allison woke up screaming. She shot up in her bed to see Mathew next to her awake.

"Queen Allison," she looked towards the door to see Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and Haldir.

"What happened?" Haldir asked walking towards Allison.

"I saw my death," she said her voice shaking a little. "Mathew and I died and we came here…"

"But why," Mathew said. "Why would we come here?"

"It seems you two were not finished your life back at home," Gandalf said. "It seems you have gotten a second chance at a new life."

"So everyone who comes here from earth died," Allison asked standing up, she staggered a little but Haldir stopped her from falling back down.

"Yes," he said. "Everyone from Parham has been giving a second chance."

"At an immortal life," Allison said.

"It seems like that," Gandalf said. "Come the king is holding a fest in honor of the fight at Helms Deep."


	18. Chapter 18

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading!

Alix: Yes Allison and Mathew are very interesting people…keep ong reading

Amrawo: Keep on reading

-----------------

Allison stood in the hall with her crown on. Many of her people walked by nodding at her. Do they know they died and came here? Probably not. She held a goblet in her hand given to her by Eomer.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." King Théoden said.

"Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail," everyone shouted and took a drink from their goblet. Allison looked around for anyone she knew. Her brother Mathew was talking to King Théoden. She would leave them alone. Mathew was a great Prince, he would step down and let Allison's husband take over, if she ever did get married. The baby was almost due and soon Mathew would be a father. He made a life in Parham, in Middle Earth. Why couldn't Allison?

Allison walked over to Legolas, Eomer, Gimli and Haldir. Legolas and Gimli were having a drinking contest. If only Gimli knew that alcohol didn't effect elves they way it did to others.

"I feel something," Legolas said and Éomer looked at him with a raised eyebrow. A smile grew on Allison's face and she shook her head as a little laugh came out.

"A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas said.

Gimli laughed and pointed at Legolas. "Ah see I will win." Then suddenly Gimli eyes rolled back and he passed out on the table. Legolas laughed as he stood up and took a hold of the dwarf.

"I will be back," he said and off he went with the sleeping dwarf. Allison stood with Haldir and Eomer who talked back and forth. Allison thought of the dream or vision she had of her death.

"Queen Allison are you ok?" Haldir asked who stood next to her.

"Some days I would think this was all a dream," Allison said facing Haldir. "And I would wake up back home in my bed."

"This is not a dream Queen Allison," Haldir said, she looked up at him into his eyes. He was right. A smile came upon her lips; he was always so much taller than her. Well, everyone was taller than Allison.

"Please Haldir, just Allison," she said.

"I am sorry,"

"You do not call Mathew with Prince in front," Allison said. "I know you and he are friends and we are not…'

"No Allison," he said. "We are friends. I am sorry if I have been mean to you. I truly am,"

"Gimli is sound asleep," Legolas said coming up to the two. Allison looked at him startled.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Legolas asked. Allison looked to him and then to Haldir.

"No," she said. "I was leaving." Then she walked off leaving the two elves to themselves.


	19. Chapter 19

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Keep on reading. I am glad you enjoy my story

Alix: The drinPrince contest was on the extended DVD I believe so I never saw it. I have read about it though so I added it in the story.

Amrawo: Haldir or Legolas….I don't know

-------------------

Allison walked off outside on the balcony. A beautiful song then popped in her head. Had she heard this song before?

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls_

Tears began to form in her eyes. How much she missed her family, how much she wanted to go home and be with them again.

_Your heart will be true  
you walk a lonely road _

_Oh! How far you are from home_

She was lost and would be lost forever. Her people needed her now, her brother needed her now. So did the fellowship. So did Parham.

"When the night is overcome, you may rise to find the sun" Allison sang the last verse she could remember. She was quickly beginning to remember her old home. But she knew she could never go back.

"Queen Allison," Legolas said behind her, but she didn't turn around. Allison quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. She didn't feel like explaining anything right now. "Your highness?"

"Legolas I am fine," Allison said turning around t face him.

"You left so quickly," Legolas said stepping to the balcony with his hood up.

"I am fine,' she said again. He looked down at her and nodded his head. He would say no more. Then Aragorn came up to them and stood next to the two. The Prince of Mirkwood, the Queen of Parham and the future King of Gondor all standing on the balcony.

"The stars are veiled., Something stirs in the East...A sleepless malice." Legolas said glancing at Aragorn. "The Eye of the enemy is moving."

Just then Legolas turned to Aragorn alarmed. "He is here!" The three took off running into the room with the other members of the fellowship. Gandalf was ready helping Pippin. The Palantír went rolling and Aragorn went to pick it up.

"No don't," Allison yelled. Mathew also ran into the room to see what was going on. Gandalf threw a blanket over the stone and went over to Pippin.

"Look at me." Gandalf yelled.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin cried.

"Look at me. What did you see?"

"A tree . . . There was a white tree . . . in a courtyard of stone . . . It was dead." Pippin stuttered out. "The city was burning." Allison glanced over at Mathew who had a disturbed expression on his face. Gondor could burn just like Parham did.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked.

"I saw…I saw HIM!" Pippin cried out. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Now Gandalf was yelling at the poor hobbit.

"He asked me my name; I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell HIM about Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf asked. Allison couldn't take it anymore. She left the room with Mathew behind her.

"What will happen now?" Mathew asked her. Allison looked around to make sure they were alone. She didn't want anyone else to know.

"Gandalf will take Pippin to Minas Tirith. There he will lite the beacons and Gondor will call for aid." Allison explained.

"So now we wait?"

"Yes for a few days…"


	20. Chapter 20

Amrawo: Thank you for the review. Keep on reading

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: well I hope this chapter is to your liking….finally Haldir and Allison talk

Alix: I never got around to buying the extended version. Someday I will….

----------------

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

-----------------------------

The next day Allison found herself walking to the dining all. She knew Pippin and Gandalf already left and no one else was around. Suddenly Allison ran into someone and fell over.

"I am sorry your highness," someone said. They reached out their hand and Allison took it, being pulled up by the figure. She looked at the person and noticed that it was Monte, the boy who she had helped back at Helms Deep.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am fine," Allison said standing up and dusting her brown dress off. Her bow and arrows scattered all over the floor. Allison collected her things and started to walk again.

"Where are you going?" the boy asked.

"Outside," was all Allison said. He stopped following her and left her to herself. Allison walked to the town and found a piece of wood. She set it up against a tree and took aim with her bow. She released an arrow and it hit the center of the board. If only she shot like them when she was trying to save Boromir. She took aim again and aimed at the center of the board.

"Lady Allison," she heard Haldir say just as she let go. She jerked her elbow up in fright and the arrow went flying off in another direction.

"Haldir," Allison said setting her bow down on the ground.

"I came out here to thank you," he said.

"Thank me for what Haldir," Allison asked.

"For saving my life," he said. She looked at him surprised. "During the battle of Helms Deep Legolas stayed near me and killed the orc that would kill me. He told me you warned him of my fate."

Allison stared at Haldir; she didn't know what to say to him. "Anyone would have done it." She said stepping around Haldir but he stopped her and grabbed her hands lightly.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. He had to look up at him into his blue eyes.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Why do you act strange around me Allison?" Haldir asked.

"I don't know," she said and that was the truth. "I am just surprised that you want to be friends. For a long time you were always mean to me."

"I know and I am sorry for that," he said to her. "For a long time I hated The Unseen and Parham. I did not understand how anyone could come from another time and end up here."

"I know it is hard to understand. I am still trying to understand it. I feel so lost…"

"You do not need to feel lost. I am always here for you." Haldir whispered to her.

"Thank you," she said. She was lost in his eyes for a minute but then snapped out. "I must be going." She said and rushed off.

------------

Allison sat down at the table eating a piece of bread. Aragorn and Legolas sat with her, staring at her.

"What?" she asked them.

"We saw you with Haldir," Aragorn said.

"So,"

"You seemed scared when you were talking to him," Aragorn said.

"He makes me nervous," Allison said just then an arrow was slammed on the table

"This almost hit me," Mathew said. Allison looked up at him with a grin on her face. "It almost hit my head, but luckily it hit a tree behind me."

"I am sorry," Allison said trying to hold back her laughter. She looked at Aragorn and Legolas who had a grin on their faces.

"You're sorry?" Mathew yelled. "You almost killed me!"

"Well I didn't did I?" Allison asked.

"How did this arrow get my way anyways?" Mathew asked sitting down next to Aragorn and across from his sister.

"Well Haldir scared me and the arrow went flying," Allison said.

"O you were talking to Haldir?" Mathew said a big grin on his face.

"Yes," Allison said a confused look on her face. Why was Mathew so happy?

"About what?"

"He was thanking me for saving his life at Helms Deep. Even thought Legolas did and I did nothing." Allison explained. "But we are not talking about this anymore Mathew."

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you're trying to do and you better stop," she said standing up and grabbing the arrow off of the bench.

"If you don't next time I won't miss." She threw the arrow into his lap and left the three men to themselves.


	21. Chapter 21

Amrawo: I am glad you liked the chapter….keep on reading

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: I have the whole story written…so I know what happens with Allison and Haldir… I hope you like it

witches brew: do not read the story….

Alix: I try to add some humor into the story….. Thanks for reviewing…

-----------------

Allison sat with Aragorn outside on one of the many balconies. He was smoking his pipe and occasionally he would glance at her.

"What Aragorn?" she asked facing the man.

"Nothing," he said.

"No there is something. Tell me now." She said.

"Do you know if the ring will be destroyed?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Can you tell me?" he asked her. But Aragorn already knew that answer. "Can you tell me if the beacons will be lit?"

"Tomorrow," she said. "Tomorrow you will know your answer to the question."

"How do you do it?" Aragorn asked.

"Do what?"

"How did you become Queen, build a city, rule your people, lose it all, and still have hope?" Aragorn asked.

"Living here and knowing you, Lord Elrond and Gandalf got me through it," Allison explained. Suddenly Legolas walked over the two talking and sat down with them. "It is a miracle that Mathew and I made Parham."

"It seems that all your people love Mathew and you," Legolas said.

"We gave everyone a chance and they gave us a chance to be rulers," Allison said. "I never expected this."

"I remember when I first met you ten years ago. Gandalf made the suggestion that Mathew and you rule over Parham. They use to have no one ruling over Parham, it was just a bunch of people living together."

"I remember," Allison said a smile spreading upon her lips. "I was shocked we didn't think we could do it. But somehow it came together. I have been blessed with a second life."

"Even if it is immortality?"

"Yes, even if I will live forever, I will see many die. I will walk aimless around forever." Allison said and then she began to laugh. "You're lucky Aragorn. You can have my immortality if you want it."

"Having immortality opens up more opportunities," Aragorn said. She looked at him and then Legolas who smiled at her.

"I wonder who you could be talking about," she said. "I hope not Haldir."

"He is taken with you," Legolas said.

"I hope not," Allison said standing up and smoothing out her red and white dress.

"Why do you say that?" Legolas asked.

"Because…" why did Allison say that? She didn't know. Haldir really was never a friend to her over the years. But now he was. "He is an elf."

"Is that the only excuse you could think of?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes that's why I said it…" Allison said. "You do it on purpose don't you?"

"Do what your highness," Aragorn asked. He was messing with her again. He always messed with Allison.

"You and Mathew bring up Haldir to annoy me," she said. "And soon Legolas with start to."

"No I won't," Legolas said glancing over at Allison.

"No you will," she said. "Mathew and Aragorn act like children together, kind of like Lord Elrond sons. You will soon be pulled into it."

"You will Legolas, trust me." Aragorn said.

"Good day your highnesses." Allison quickly looked at Aragorn after she just addressed him as your highness. He would be king of Gondor, Aragorn knew he would, but he did not accept it.

"I will see you at dinner," she said and Allison left the two men to themselves.

"I have never seen you act like that Aragorn," Legolas said, the two men still sat together. Aragorn once again smoking his pipe.

"I can't explain it but Allison and Mathew have so much life in them. They bring joy and hope to others. I feel younger when I am with them." Aragorn explained.

"I guess we need that at a time like this," Legolas said.

"I guess we do…"


	22. Chapter 22

Amrawo: Thank you for your review.

Katanya: Keep on reading

Alix: No you're not a vapid fangirl….Keep on reading

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Thank you for your review. I am glad you like my idea.

Childofthekng: I know criticism is suppose to be constructive. If I read a story I do not bash it if I do not like it. I will always keep on writing….. Keep on reading.

------------

Allison stood outside watching the beacon. It had been lite now for an hour. The soldiers of Rohan and Parham were getting ready to leave for Dunharrow.

"Allison," Legolas said coming up to next to her. She turned around to look at him pain shown on her face. "Lady Eowyn is riding with us to the encampment."

"I know," Allison said. "So will I."

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!" Eomer yelled.

"Riders of Parham," she heard Mathew yell. "Defend this land and your home. Fight for us and King Théoden." The men cheered back as Allison got up on her horse and rode out in front with King Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Haldir and Mathew. Allison looked behind her to see the flag of Rohan and also the flag of Parham. Her men were brave; they would fight in the war.

-------------

"Allison are you ok?" Haldir asked as he rode next to her. She looked at him and then looked away.

"By the time this war is over no more people will be left at Parham," Allison said. "My men have not had a lot of training."

"Parham and your people will make it," Haldir said. "People come from the future almost everyday." He was right. Parham received a new person almost everyday.

"Soon Parham will be one of the largest cities here," Haldir added. Dunharrow was very close and soon they all arrived.

"Make way for the king!" a solider yelled.

"There are not many here," Allison said as she rode off with Legolas and Haldir.

"More will come," Haldir said.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked. "So few have come." Legolas looked at her once more and then left the two alone.

"Are you sure your ok,"

"Yes," she yelled at him. "I am sorry."

"It is ok," he said.

"Are you going to fight?" she asked him.

"I will go wherever Mathew goes," he said. "I follow him." _Good_ Allison thought _Mathew will watch over Haldir and make sure he doesn't get hurt._

"Mathew will follow King Théoden," she said.

"And you?"

"I don't know," Allison said, she never really thought about it. "I might go with Mathew, I don't know."

"Stay here," he said to her.

"What?"

"Stay here, you will be safe here. I care about you Allison I do not want anything to happen to you." Haldir said.

"Haldir I can take care of myself,"

"I know," he said quickly. "But still I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You're a sweet, caring person and…"

"Haldir…." She said trying to get him to stop talking.

"Allison I love you," he finally said. Allison looked up at him shocked.

"What did you say?"

"I have loved you from the moment I met you. A long time ago when you first arrived at Lorien, when you first arrived at Middle Earth.

"Haldir I…"

"I know you don't feel the same way about me," he said interrupting her. "So I want to be friend with you. But I might tell you before we go out to war. Incase if anything happens." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek and then left the queen of Parham standing by herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear: Witches Brew ( the Evil One)

I feel very sorry for you. Your review to me (which I deleted by the way) was very rude. You tell me you will give your opinion of me….you do not even know me. It is very rude to talk about someone's intelligence and their story is such a tasteless way you did. I believe you are probably young around 11 years old. You still have not learned how to respect others. I pray one day you grow up.

Telboriel: I am glad you like my story. Keep on reading

Amrawo: thank you for the review

sweetblonde13: Thank you for your review. Maybe they are to perfect. I don't think anyone is trying to scare you away.

Alix: Keep on reading. I hope you like this chapter.

---------------

Allison sat alone outside her tent that night. Aragorn would go talk to Lord Elrond in a few hours and so would Allison. All of Allison's feeling for Haldir came rushing back. Back when Allison first met Haldir she fell in love with him. But she hid her feelings because Haldir had never befriended her. Then she tired to like Legolas to get her mind off of Haldir. Legolas was a hard person to fall for and all Allison ended up doing was becoming a good friend to him. In addition, she was glad Legolas and she became good friends than lovers. He was a prince and would be too much for her. Haldir was more settle and caring. He would treat her right.

Allison saw Lord Elrond go into a tent and ran over to it before Aragorn or King Théoden would arrive.

"Lord Elrond," Allison yelled running inside the tent. He spun around to see her.

"Queen Allison! Your ok!" he said as Allison hugged him.

"Yes and so is Mathew, who will be fighting tonight, along with Haldir. I am supposed to go back to Rohan but I do not know the way. I have nowhere to go." Allison said getting to the point quickly. She didn't know how much time she had before King Théoden would come in.

"I will take you back to Rivendell," he said. "Go say goodbye and come back after I speak to Aragorn."

"Thank you," Allison said and left the tent. She went in search for Mathew and saw him with Haldir.

"I am leaving for Rivendell," Allison said. She turned to face Haldir. "Will I see you there?"

"I do not know milady," he told her.

"Well think about it," she said to him giving Haldir a hug. "Be careful."

She turned to face Mathew and Haldir walked away leaving them along.

"Be careful Mathew. Watch over Haldir he was not suppose to come here," she said hugging her brother. "Tell him I love him to."

"So he confessed his love to you," Mathew said letting his sister go.

"Yes and wouldn't let me answer. Can you tell him that for me?"

"Yes I will sister, go Aragorn is leaving the tent. I will see you soon."

"Be careful," Allison yelled tear forming in her eyes. Will she see them again? Time will only tell.

Allison walked away from her brother and walked to the tent. She saw Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas entering the mountain, Allison stopped to watch them. Legolas turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back and waved at him. She would see him again.

"Ready Queen Allison," Lord Elrond said behind her.

"Yes I am ready."

------------

The next morning Prince Mathew settled on his horse along with Haldir next to him. They where in front of the pack with King Théoden. Today was the day they would ride out.

"Rider of Rohan, ride out and defend this land," King Théoden yelled.

"Parham I know you feel scared and worn out. Fight for our land and of Gondor." Prince Mathew yelled. The army began to move towards Gondor. They would make it in a day.

"My sister wanted me to tell you she loves you back," Mathew said looking at the elf next to him. Haldir turned to look at him his face glowing with happiness.

"I never gave her a chance to say anything back. I assumed she only liked me as a friend or less."

"No she cares for you. She always has…"


	24. Chapter 24

Katanya: thank you for the review. I am glad you like my story. Keep on reading

Amrawo: here is the next chapter for you.

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Thank you for your review. I agree people like that need to get a life.

k1ttycat: Keep on reading!

Alix: I love your reviews. Every time I read them they put a smile on my face. Keep on reading!

-------------------------

"Queen Allison are you ok?" Lord Elrond asked. It had only been a half of a day riding. _I am a banding my people_, she thought. Allison stopped her horse and looked behind her. She knew how to get to Gondor.

"I am sorry," Allison said.

"I understand," Lord Elrond said as she turned her horse around and made her way to Gondor.

-------------------

Allison spent the rest of the day traveling to Gondor. She pushed her horse as fast as it would go. She could hear the fighting and screaming of men and orcs now. She came upon the hill to see the battle in front of her. She jumped off of her horse and ran down into the battle. Many of the orcs were dead around her and soon the dead army would arrive. She finally spotted Mathew and Haldir fighting side by side.

Suddenly an orc came up behind Haldir, he didn't see it. The orc would surely strike him down. Allison took aim and killed the orc with her arrow. Haldir turned around surprised and saw Allison standing a few feet away. She smiled at him and then ran off in another direction.

"Queen Allison," she heard Monte say. He was fighting a few feet away from her. Then suddenly an orc speared him in the stomach.

"No," Allison yelled shooting an arrow at the orc and killing it. She ran over to Monte and knelled in front of him. She looked around the dead army had arrived. They would win the battle for them.

"Queen Allison," he whispered as she held the young boy. He would die in her arms.

"Don't speak," she said.

"I…I would follow you to the end," he told her. A few tears fell from her eyes and fell on the boy's cheek.

"You are a brave solider," she told him, the boy took one last breathe and died right there in front of her. Mathew and Haldir ran over to Allison and saw the dead boy in her arms.

"Come Allison," her brother said pulling her up. "We must go."

---------------

Allison, Mathew and Haldir ran to the spot where Aragorn would release the dead. They ran up and Legolas and Gimli turned around shocked to see Allison. She walked in-between them, not looking at Legolas.

"I came back ok," Allison said.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Legolas said looking down at the girl.

"You were looking at me funny,"

"Release us." The King of the dead said.

"Bad idea, very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead" Gimli said next to Allison

"You gave us your word." The King of the Dead yelled.

"I hold your oath fulfilled." Aragorn said. "Go . . . be at peace." The King of the dead smiled and then disappeared with the rest of the army. Aragorn turned around to see all of his friends alive.

"I see you came back," Aragorn said to the Queen of Parham.

"I wouldn't want all the men to have all the fun would I?" Allison laughed. "I couldn't let my people fight while I ran away."


	25. Chapter 25

The Stupid Leaf: Thank you for the review. I love the song Bad Day I got hooked on it because of American Idol

Alix: Keep on reading

Amrawo: I am glad you read my other stories and liked them!

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: I have about eight more chapters to go…..maybe a little more. I do not have the ending written yet.

Telboriel: Thank you for the review. Keep on reading!

-----------------

Allison followed next to Legolas as everyone made there way into Gondor into the Throne Hall. Allison trailed next to Legolas, with Aragorn, Eomer, Mathew, Gandalf, Gimli and Haldir in front of them.

"I know what bothers you," Legolas said.

"What?"

"I know what happened between Haldir and you, he told me what happened," Legolas said.

"He is a very honorable man…elf," Mathew said walking on the other side of Allison. "I would be proud to step down and allow Haldir to become King of Parham."

"I am not going to talk about this," Allison said. "We have more important things to think about right now." Allison walked into the Throne Hall with everyone else.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf explained. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn explained.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf argued back. "He has suffered a defeat, yes . . . but . . . behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! **"**Why should we care?" Gimli asked.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death."

"No," Aragorn yelled. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth.We can give him that."

"How?" Mathew asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands." Aragorn said. ** "**Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"We can not achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer argued.

"Not for ourselves . . . but we can give Frodo his chance, if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us." Aragorn said** "**Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Allison said cutting Legolas off stealing his line. Legolas glanced at Allison and she looked away quickly.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf said.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli cried out.

"Stay here Allison," Mathew said.

"What do you want me to stay in the Throne hall and wait and see who makes it out alive," Allison yelled at her brother.

"I want you to stay here to," Haldir said walking up to her.

"Me to," Legolas also said.

"What!" Allison yelled. "My people are going to die. I want to be there with them."

"Allison it is not a good idea, you must stay here." Aragorn said. She glared at him ad then the other three.

"Fine," Allison yelled. Sitting herself down on the Stewards seat. "I'll just sit here the whole time."


	26. Chapter 26

Witches Brew ( The Evil One): I think you are very young because of the rude comments you send me. You act very immature by trying to make fun of someone's level of intelligence…I ask you to grow up….fast. You will not make it in life by acting like that.

ElfLuver13: Keep on reading

Alix: I am glad you like my story. Thank you!

Telboriel: You're my 100th review…!

Chelsea: Obviously Parham was not written in the books….I made it up

----------------

That is what Allison did. She stayed in the Steward's seat pretending to be mad at everyone. She was glad she had people who cared about her and she knew those friendships would last forever. She would live forever. Allison knew she had boat waiting for her at the Gary Havens; the same boat Frodo and Bilbo would take.

She also knew Legolas would stay until his mortal friends would die. She didn't know where Haldir would go, hopefully stay with her. She would also wait for her mortal friends to pass on and maybe eventually the sea would call to her. However, she was not an elf, so she did not know if the sea would call for me. Or she would stay on Middle Earth, living a long life.

Her future was uncertain for her. It was never written in the books about Allison and Haldir, she didn't know what will happen. She knew everyone made it out alive. But would Mathew and Haldir? They didn't have a fate, they were never written in the books.

----------------

_"It's my life, It's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever…" the music blared through the radio. Allison danced around her room with two of her friends. The song had become popular and blared on the radio almost everyday back in 1994. Allison was eighteen years ago, three days before she died._

_"This is such a great song" a girl yelled. Her name was Sarah and she was Allison's best friend._

_"Allison stop leaving this book around," Mathew said as he stuck his head into her room. He threw a book at her and it landed in her lap. Allison looked at the book and noticed it was Lord of the Rings. _

_"So Allison how are you and Monte doing?"_

_The dream changed and now Allison stood in front of a boy. _

_"I will love you forever," Monte said._

_"Forever?"_

_"Yes...Allison"_

"Queen Allison…" Allison woke up from the dream and stared at the women in front of her.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"You fell asleep on the chair. You're in the Throne Hall. Queen Allison the war is over the men are coming back."

"Ok I will be right there," Allison said. She watched the woman leave and then stood up. Allison remembered those two events in her dreams. She knew they had happened. The boy Monte in her dreams was her boyfriend. The boy who died on the battle field a while ago was also named Monte and they looked the same. He had been her boyfriend on Earth. Did Monte know and never told her?

Allison ran outside and stood on the palace steps. Everyone was cheering and yelling for the men walking up the steps. The crowd broke when they saw the Queen of Parham run down the steps. She stood a few feet away from Aragorn the king of Gondor. A smile grew on her lips and she began to laugh. Aragorn pulled her into a big hug and then let her go. He moved to the side to reveal Legolas and Mathew.

"Mathew!" Allison yelled. She ran to her brother and hugged him. "I am so glad you made it. I need to talk to you later."

"We will…" he said and let his sister go. Then she hugged Legolas who hugged her back.

"Welcome back Legolas," she said looking at him. "I missed you."

"So did I. But I think someone missed you more." He nodded over to Haldir who caught her gaze and looked at her. Legolas and Mathew walked away leaving Allison and Haldir to themselves. He was bruised and cut, but he was alive.

"Haldir," she said looking to the ground. She couldn't look him in the eyes, not yet.

"Allison look at me," he said. He pulled her chin up gently and looked into her eyes.

"I am glad your back," Allison said pulling him into a hug. Her head came up to his neck, Haldir rested his chin on the top of her head as he hugged the woman. It was a strange sight a human hugging an elf, but many people whould accept it.


	27. Chapter 27

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading

Alix of Andromeda: yeay you have a login name…Thank for the review

Amrawo: here is the next chapter for you

Grace: Keep on reading and reviewing.

---------------

"You wanted to talk to me," Mathewasked as he sat in the Throne Hall. No one else was around besides Legolas.

"Yes, remember that boy Monte," Allison said.

"Yes I do," Mathew said.

"I had a dream this afternoon while the 'men' were out fighting, I dreamed about our real home and I saw Monte. He was my boyfriend." Allison explained. "Did Monte ever say anything to you about it?"

Mathew took a deep breathe, looked from Legolas to Allison. "Yes he did."

"What did he say?"

"He said he remembered you from the future he told me you two use to date. I didn't believe him at first but then I remembered. Allison I remember everything from home." Mathew said.

"How come he never told me," Allison asked.

"He was afraid of how you would react. You didn't remember anything and he didn't want to scare you," Mathew said. "I spoke to Gandalf that night we found out how we died. He told me that I remember everything because I accepted Parham as my home. He said I was ready to remember so I did."

"How come I don't remember anything," Allison asked.

"Because you haven't accepted Middle Earth as your home now. You always want to go back home. That's why Haldir was scared about telling you how he felt. He knows you don't like Middle Earth. He is afraid one day you might go back to the future. Someway, somehow."

"But we died. We can't go back," Allison said.

"I know,"

"I want to be here. I know we will be here. I am ok with that," Allison said.

"Yes but does Haldir know that?"

--------

Allison searched for Haldir and found his sitting on the steps of the palace. He looked lonely as he sat there by himself.

"Haldir," Allison said as she sat down next to him. Haldir looked at her and then turned away. "I am sorry for the way I act."

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I know you think I don't like it here. I do, I really do." Allison said. Now Haldir was looking at her. "I want to live here forever."

"You do?"

"Yes, I know I always say I don't like immortality but you have t understand I was a mortal in the future. It is hard to think that I will live forever." Allison explained. "Haldir…"

"Haldir I love you…" she told him. "I want to be with you." She was waiting for him to speak.

"You can say something…anything…" Allison said. But he did. He pulled Allison into a kiss. His hands went to her neck and pulled her closer. Allison hands found their way to his hair and ran her fingers through it. The two separated and Allison stared into Haldir's eyes.

"I want to be with you to…"


	28. Chapter 28

Amrawo: thank you for your review. Keep on reading

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Yes the kiss was needed….. keep on reading

Alix of Andromeda: Thanks for the review. Happy readings

Telboriel: thank you for your review. Keep on reading

Grace: Yes they finally kissed…. Keep on reading and reviewing.

-------------------------

"I want to be with you to…" Haldir said and then stopped. The look in his eyes told Allison he was about to ruin the moment.

"But what Haldir…"

"I don't know when I will see you again," he told her.

"What?"

"I have been summoned back to Lorien," he told her.

"Will you stay to see Aragorn crowned?" she asked him.

"Yes but then I will leave," he said.

"So that's it, tell me you love me and then say you won't see me anymore," Allison yelled standing up.

"Allison I will come back to Parham when I can," Haldir said standing up with the girl. "Then we will have the forever to be with each other."

----------------

Four days later Aragorn was being crowned King of Gondor. The fellowship had went to Rivendell to welcome back Frodo. Allison and Mathew stayed behind preparing their trip back to Parham. Allison stood with Mathew off to the side. They wore their crowns and Parham colors. They had sent word to the people of Parham to start heading back. The two would leave for Parham the next day. Allison had no idea where Haldir was. She assumed he was with his people and Legolas.

Allison watched as Gandalf crowded Aragorn the new king.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." Gandalf said. Aragorn turned around to face the crowd.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." He said. "_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!_ (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.)"

He began to make his way down the steps. He stopped at Allison and the two embraced each other in a hug.

"I hope I become a great ruler just like you," he whispered to her and then began to walk again.

Aragorn came to Legolas and also hugged him. "_Hannon le._ (Thank you.)"

Then suddenly he found his bride, Arwen stood off to the side holding a flag. He took the flag to her and pulled her chin up. Then he kissed her, his future wife. They made their way to the hobbits now and the four bowed down, not sure of what to do.

"My friends," Aragorn said. "You bow to no one." The king of Gondor bowed down and soon the rest of Gondor followed, leaving the hobbits standing.

----------------

Queen Allison and Prince Mathew sat at the royal table. They would stay for the feast and then leave. Legolas took a seat across from Allison. Allison grinned at the elf dressed in his royal finery, wearing a silver crown upon his forehead.

"What," he asked her

"You're looking good," Allison said. "You actually look like a prince."

"Do you approve?" he asked her.

"Yes I do, to bad I love Haldir. If I didn't I would go after you," Allison laughed.

"I will take that as a compliment," Legolas said. "When do you head back to Parham?"

"We leave tomorrow," Allison said. "We start rebuilding once we get home." Allison watched as Haldir sat next to Legolas. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Home?" Legolas joked.

"Yes Parham is my home." Allison said then she looked to her brother who sat next to her. He was talking to Elladan who arrived with his sister and father. Elrohir sat across from his brother and next to the bothers of Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil.

"Mathew is excited to see his wife again. The baby is due any day now," Allison said. She saw Rumil get up and walk to her side of the table.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her.

"You may," Allison said. The Queen of Parham and Rumil danced in the middle of the floor with many others.

"I heard my brother and you have confessed your love for each other," Rumil said.

"Yes," Allison. "Do you know how stubborn your brother is?"

"Why what did he do now?" Rumil asked.

"He told me he loved me and then said he is leaving back to Lorien," Allison said.

"He has some unfinished business he must attend to. But he will be back for you. He will see you again at Parham." He said.

"May I cut in," Haldir said.

"Certainly my brother," Rumil let Allison go and Haldir took his place.

"This is the first time we have ever danced together Haldir," Allison said.

"I know," he kissed her gently on her forehead and pulled her closer. Allison rested her head on his shoulder and the couple danced silently together.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry this took so long to get up... I was going through a crisis...

Telboriel: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading

Amrawo: Keep on reading

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: The end is almost close… but a few more chapters to go

Alix of Andromeda: I thought they had went to Rivendell…. Now I am confused…

ElfLuver13: Most of the reviews I deleted where from this one person who was being very rude…

---------------

Allison stood face to face with King Aragorn. "I wish you luck."

"I will see you again Aragorn," Queen Allison said. She hugged the king once more and then came to Legolas.

"In a few weeks I will come to Parham," Legolas said. "I promised you I would help."

"Me to lass," Gimli said.

"Thank you," Allison said hugging Legolas and then the dwarf. Then she came to Haldir who would be leaving to, but in another direction.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you to," he said. "I will see you again…" he settled up on his horse, looked at her once more and then left her.

"Come Allison we must be going," Mathew said. Allison looked at her friends once more and then rode off with Mathew.

--------------

It took five days to get to Parham. The people had begun fixing the place up. The walls around Parham had already been fixed. The guard let the Prince and Queen into Parham. Houses still needed fixing, crops needed rebuilding.

"Welcome back your highnesses," one of the guards said. Allison went her own way as Mathew went to find his wife. To Allison's surprise the palace had been fixed and her room was back to normal. Allison pulled the picture of her mom and dad out of her bag and set it on the night stand. She missed them a lot. Allison dressed in brown old dress; she would help rebuild Parham today.

----------------

"Well houses need to be fixed. The new army needs to be trained, crops need to be rebuilt." Banal her second of commander of the army explained. "We need more help." It had been three weeks and little progress had been made to Parham. A lot of the people still had nowhere to sleep.

"We have to try our best," Allison said. "If you need me I will be in the stables."

"Yes your highness."

------------

Allison made her way to the stables. They had too many horses and nowhere to put them. She began fixing the stalls with a few other people of Parham.

"You highness you have to come see this," Banal yelled as he ran to her.

"I am very busy," she said.

"Elves, hobbits and a Dwarf approach," he said. Allison's head went up.

"A Dwarf," Allison said. "Let them in." Banal turned his horses around and went towards the gate. Allison ran to the gate to see elves, hobbits and a dwarf riding horses.

"Elladan, Elrohir" she yelled hugging the twins. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to help," he said looking around. "And by the looks of things it looks like you can use our help."

"Yes you are most welcome here."

"What can we do?" they asked.

"Banal these men will help you train the army." He said to him. "Banal is my second commander of the army. He will take you to the new soldiers. Mathew is with them now he is commander of the army. Orophin and Rúmil you two can go with them also."

"Legolas I am so glad you could come," she said hugging him.

"I am glad to help. I brought Gimli, Merry and Pippin also came with us," he told her.

"Thank you all," Allison said.

"What do you need help with?"

"Well Merry and Pippin if you would like to help rebuild some roofs on the houses we have begun to work on that would be nice,"

"Yes your highness," Merry said.

"Allison," she corrected them smiling at the two hobbits.

"Hanna and Sole these two young men will be helping you today," she told them.

"Yes milady," they said. Allison walked off with Legolas and Gimli following them.

"Before you came I was working on the stables," Allison said. "But now I must see how many rooms I have to offer everyone."

"It is ok Allison," Legolas said. "We will work on the stables."

"Thank you, I will be back." Allison made her way up to the palace but stopped on the steps. She saw the twins of Rivendell and the brother of Lorien training the army of Parham. The two hobbits had been placed up on the roof of the houses and fixing them. Gimli and Legolas worked in the stables laughing and joking with each other. Allison walked in the palace to find Lorine working in the dining hall.

"Lorine what are you doing?" Allison asked.

"Well I have been informed that guest have arrived. A feast is now being prepared." She said.

"Attend to your baby" Allison said.

"The baby is sleeping," the woman said.

"How is she doing?"

"Fine, Kayla is doing fine," Lorine said.

"Ok," Allison said. "Lorine how many spare rooms do we have?"

"To many for my liking," she said. "We have enough for everyone."

"Ok"

"I will get someone to prepare them all…"


	30. Chapter 30

Amrawo: Thank you for the review. Keep on reading

Alix of Andromeda: My crisis is ok….nothing to bad. I hope you like this chapter

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: keep on reading

---------------

The feast had begun to honor the men who had come to help rebuild Parham. Allison sat at the head table along with Mathew and his wife. Legolas sat next to her, and the twins of Rivendell across from her.

"He didn't come," Allison said to Legolas.

"He will…"

"No he said he would come back and he didn't…" Allison cried. "He lied to me." Allison pushed her chair back and it fell to the ground echoing throughout the hall. Allison ran down the hallway, she knew people where following her but she did not stop. Tears where streaming down her eyes and she stopped in the many hallways. She ran into her room and sat on her bed. Two elves burst through the room and stopped to look at her. Elladan and Legolas came to her bed and sat down with her.

"He is not coming," Allison said sitting on her bed in her room. "He said he would be here."

"He will…" Elladan began to say.

"No you don't know that. He just me he loved me to make me happy," Allison said.

"Haldir is not like that," Legolas said getting up. "He will come."

------------------

Allison showed everyone to their rooms and then made her way outside the palace. She walked around looking at everything. Her city was finally coming together. Houses and stables where almost finished. Crops almost rebuilt.

"Queen Allison someone approaches," Banal said coming up to her.

"Who?"

"We don't know,"

"Ok send men out to the rider," Allison said.

"Yes your highness," Banal said and left Allison. She sat on the steps of the palace waiting for word of who the rider was.

"Allison why are you out here? It is cold out, your shivering," Legolas said as he draped a cloak around her.

"Couldn't sleep Legolas?" Allison asked. "Are my rooms not fit for you?"

"They are fine," Legolas said a smile on his face. "What is going on?"

"A rider was approaching a few men went out to meet him," Allison explained.

"Queen Allison," Banal said. "You should come with me." Allison walked with Banal and Legolas behind her.

"Who was the rider?" Allison asked.

"You should see for yourself you're Highness," Banal said. The figure had a hood over his head and spoke to a few of her men. The men moved away once they saw their Queen coming towards them. They bowed their heads in respect.

"You are you?" Allison asked. The figure removed his hood and there stood Haldir.

"Haldir," Allison said rushing towards him and hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"I traveled all day and night to come to you," he said looking into her eyes. "I promised I would come."

"You must be tired," Allison said leading Haldir to the palace, Legolas following behind.

"I am very," he said.

"Well I don't have anymore rooms. You can stay with Legolas who room is next to mine or in my room, it doesn't matter," Allison said.

"How About I stay with Leg…"

"You don't want to be in my room, Gimli is next door and all you hear is his snoring…" Legolas said.

"Ok then you can stay in mine," Allison said she opened the door and Haldir went in first, she turned to Legolas who winked at her and then went into his room.

Allison walked in after Haldir she went behind the changing curtain and found her night gown.

"You can sleep on the bed Haldir, I will sleep on the chair…" she said as she dressed. She came from behind the curtain to see Haldir on her bed asleep. She sat down on the chair and looked at her love. He came back for her. He would always be with her now.

-----------

The next day Rumil, Orophin and the two hobbits left to go back home. Legolas, Gimli and the two twins would stay for a while longer. Elladan and Elrohir would stay and help train the army, along with Mathew and Haldir. Legolas and Gimli would stay until they were ready to leave and explore the caves together.

Allison sat outside on the palace steps watching the twins; Haldir and Mathew train the new army. Haldir and Mathew would stand next to each other sometimes and laugh about something.

To her left Legolas was training a few other men how to use a bow. He would show them how to hit the target, the other men who try but had no luck. The children of Parham seemed to be fascinated with Gimli's stories and would listen to him for hours.

"I am glad you are here Haldir," Mathew said as he stood next to the elf as he watched the army. "We can use your help."

"I am also glad I came here," Haldir said.

"How long will you stay," Mathew asked. _Hopefully forever so he can keep Allison from annoying me_ Mathew thought.

"Forever," Haldir said. He turned to Mathew and a smile grew on his face. "I want to ask for your sister's hand in marriage."

"You may have it," Mathew said. "I will also gladly step down as Prince."

"What," Haldir asked.

"Yes I will allow you to become king of Parham. I am commander of this army now. I do not need to be Prince. Allison does a great job ruling and I have no doubt in you. Actually I am stepping down as Prince today."

-------------

"What do you think they are talking about?" Allison asked as she stood next to Legolas. She held her bow and some arrows.

"Probably about you," Legolas said notching his arrow and letting it go. Once again it hit the center. Allison notched her arrow also and hit the center of Legolas target. Splitting the arrow in half with her own. Legolas looked at her and then to the arrow.

"Hopefully nothing bad…"


	31. Chapter 31

Amrawo: Thank you for your review.

Telboriel: Only two more chapters to go…

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Keep on reading!

----------------

Allison sat alone in the hall. It was getting dark and everyone stopped training the soldiers. The night meal would be served soon and everyone who enter the hall.

"I talked to Mathew and he said you still don't remember your past," Haldir said as he sat down across from Allison.

"I know," she said. "I do not want to remember."

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Mathew needed to remember his past, he needed closure. This is my life now. I do not need to remember the past. I know I loved someone in the past but I do not need to know. I love you and we can make new memories." Allison said as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Tired," Haldir asked.

"Very," Allison said. "It is very tiring being Queen of Parham. The only ruler of Parham since Mathew has now stepped down and became commander of the army."

"Queen Allison, your highness," Banal said running into the hall.

"What is it," Allison asked.

"A woman has been seen by the river, she will not come with us," Banal said.

"Ok get my horse ready," Allison said getting up.

"It already is," he said.

"What is going on?" Haldir asked as Allison ran outside.

"The river by Parham is where people from the future arrive. We think the river is some kind of portal," Allison explained as she got up on her horse. Haldir jumped up on his and rode to the gate with Allison.

"How many are at the river?" Allison asked.

"I sent two men along with Prince Legolas and Lord Elladan," Banal said.

"Mathew why didn't you go?" Allison asked her brother.

"You know I am not good at comforting people…"

-------------

The river was only a mile away from Parham. Allison rode out with Banal and Haldir. The river came into site and the two men moved to the side when they saw Allison appear.

"Your highness the woman was found wondering the forest, she said she came from the river," a solider said.

"I need to find my daughter," the woman screamed.

"What should we do?" Legolas asked with Elladan next to him.

"I will handle this," Allison said walking over to the woman. "I have done this many times before." Allison kneeled down and faced the woman who sat on her knees. She had a hood on that covered her face.

"I need to find my daughter and son," the lady cried. That voice sounded familiar to Allison.

"Please remove your hood," Allison said. The lady did as she was told. Allison stood up in a flash.

"You're my daughter…" the woman said. Allison backed away shocked.

"What is it Allison," Haldir asked coming up to her.

"Banal take her to the healing wing and then give her a room to stay in," Allison said jumping up on her horse.

"Allison what is the mater," Haldir asked again.

"I must go talk to Mathew,"


	32. Chapter 32

Alix of Andromeda: I do not think I am going to write anymore when I am finished this story

IwishSan: Keep on reading

Telboriel: Haldir and Allison married? I do not know keep on reading.

Amrawo: Only one more chapter to go

--------------

The woman sat in a chair in the dinning hall eating food that had been brought to her. Mathew and Allison stood outside the hall with Haldir and Legolas. Mathew stared at the picture that Allison had given him. The woman looked the same. Could this possibly be his mother?

"What did she say Banal?" Allison asked her second in command.

"She said she was placed in a Psycho hospital by her husband because she kept seeing dreams of her son and daughter and always screaming for them…" Banal explained and then he continued.

"She said her daughter, Allison, who she is claming, is you, had a lover named Monte who disappeared a few weeks after you died on earth. Monte came here to Middle Earth, but then he died at the battle at Gondor. He returned back to earth and no one believed him that he had went to Middle Earth so he was sent to a psycho hospital," Banal explained

"The same hospital as her," Allison said.

"Yes, Monte started talking about Prince Mathew and Queen Allison who died on earth and came to Middle Earth," Banal explained. "The woman said she killed herself and ended up here."

"What is her name?" Mathew asked

"Sandra, Sandra Kennedy," Banal said. Mathew and Allison looked at each other shocked.

"It is her then, she is our mother…" Mathew said.

-------------------

Mathew had already talked to his mother now it was Allison's turn.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Haldir asked.

"No not yet," Allison said. "Wait out here I will call for you to come in."

"I will wait here my love," he said kissing her on her forehead. The doors opened and Allison walked into the dining area. Her mother turned and faced her daughter. She pulled Allison into a hug.

"I am so glad I have found you," her mother cried. She let Allison go and then took a seat on the bench. Allison sat in a chair across form her mother. She remembered her; she remembered her voice and her face. She remembered the way she acted when she was sad or happy.

"I remember you," Allison said.

"I know," her mother cried. "When I saw your boyfriend Monte…"

"I didn't know Monte when he came here," Allison said. "I found someone to love."

"You did?"

"Yes he is a Marchwarden," Allison explained. "He will be king of Parham someday."

"I thought Mathew…"

"Mathew has stepped down and is now commander of the army. He has a family…"

"I know I have met her. I am a grandmother now." Her mother said. "Can I meet this man you love?"

"Yes, Banal send Haldir in" Allison said to her second in command. "Mother he is an elf." Haldir walked through the door slowly and approached the two women. Her mother stood up and faced Haldir.

"Lady Sandra I am Lord Haldir," he said bowing to her. Allison's mother suddenly pulled Haldir into a hug, which surprised them both.

"I thank you for teaching my daughter how to love," she said. Haldir looked shocked; he didn't know what to say. "You pick them good Allison, he is very handsome."

"Why…thank you Lady Sandra," Haldir said.

"I am glad I found you Allison and your brother. We can be a family again…" her mother said and then a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Banal can you take my mother to her room," she asked him.

"Yes your highness…"


	33. Chapter 33

EPILOGUE WILL BE UP

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: thank you for reading my story

Amrawo: here is the last chapter... the epilogue will be up shortly

Alix of Andromeda: I don't know if I am going to write again. I might I don't know yet

ElfLuver13: Ok

----------------------------

Allison stood on her balcony with Haldir next to her. The night was calm and warm; a cool breeze blew through her royal room.

"It is so peaceful out here," Allison said looking out at Parham, her city. Men stood on the towers looking out at Parham. Some walked around in the city making sure everything was out. "This is amazing."

"What is amazing?" Haldir asked.

"This, Parham, us…" Allison said. Haldir watched Allison as she stood on the balcony looking at her city. He never thought he would be here with Allison like this. He had loved her for a long time but never showed it. Parham was full of men and woman from the future; banished people from other cities and elves that needed a new life. Elves and mortals married each other in Parham and that was why many places in Middle Earth hated Parham. They allowed things others did not.

"Allison, my love," Haldir said to the queen. Allison turned around to face her elf. He breathed deep and the pulled something put of his pocket. It was a silver ring with red and white stones, the colors of Parham.

"Will you marry me and become my wife?" Haldir asked. Allison looked at him shocked. She never expected this to happen…not to her. A smile grew upon her lips.

"Yes I will marry you," Allison said as he slipped the ring on her finger. He scoped his queen up and hugged her.

"You really want to marry a queen and become king of a city many disprove of," Allison asked. He set her down and looked at her in the eyes.

"I would become king of a city of orcs. I love you and I always will," Haldir said.

"So now you think of me as an orc," Allison laughed. The look in Haldir's eyes Allison had never seen before. A playful look maybe? Allison laughed and then stated to run with Haldir following behind her. She laughed as she ran down the hallways of Parham with Haldir close behind her. Then suddenly something stopped her from falling. She fell over with Haldir falling on top of her. Allison looked up to see Legolas grinning at her.

"Thank you Legolas for standing in the hallway," Allison said standing up and pulling Haldir up with her.

"I was coming to inform you that Gimli and I will be leaving tomorrow. So will the twin." Legolas said. Then he glanced down at Allison's finger. "But I will be back for the wedding."

"How did you know?" Allison asked.

"Haldir told me," Legolas said and then walked off.

-------------------

Allison stood at the gate with Haldir and her brother. Legolas, Gimli and the two twins were up on their horses ready to leave.

"It will be very quiet without you guys," Allison said.

"I know you will miss us," Elladan said. "But the army is well trained now."

"There is no need for us," Legolas said. "Well until the wedding."

"You guys are welcome here anytime," Allison said. They looked at her once more and then started on their journey. Mathew walked off to the find his wife. Allison and Haldir were left alone.

"So Queen Allison," Haldir said taking her hand. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know future king," Allison said. Haldir turned to face his future wife.

"You're supposed to know what to do. You are queen of this place," Haldir joked.

"You're supposed to be charming…"

"And we, Queen Allison, are supposed to live happily ever after.

"Says who?"

"Me," Haldir said brining Allison into a kiss.

"I can get use to this…"

"I love you my queen…."

"And I love you….my king…."

THE END... EPLIGOUE WILL BE UP


	34. Chapter 34

Amrawo: I am glad you liked my ever after lines…. I thought ti went well with the end of the story

Telboriel: Thank you for all your reviews…

Alix of Andromeda: This is my last chapter…. I hope you like it

-------------

120 F.A. The Fourth Age

Queen Allison stood by the gates of Parham waiting for her guest to arrive. Her husband was in the throne hall working on business.

"Queen Alison," Banal said. "Your guests are arriving."

"Thank you," Allison said. Her guest got off their horses and walked towards the Queen.

"Legolas, it has been years," she said hugging the elf.

"You haven't aged a day Allison," he said to her. Many had passed since the wedding of Haldir and Allison. She still looked young but felt much older.

"Haldir is in the throne hall," she told him and he walked off. "Elladan, Elrohir staying out of trouble I hope."

"It has been a long time," Elladan said.

"The last time we saw you was for the death of King Aragorn," Elrohir said.

"Well I assure you these are good times now," Allison said as she began to walk with the twins. "How is Arwen?"

"She now dwells in Lothlorien," Elladan said.

"My friends come sit with me and talk," Haldir said pulling the two twins away from her.

----------------------------

Allison found Legolas sitting outside watching children play in the fields.

"Two of them are mine," Allison said sitting down next to him.

"Do you know which ones," Legolas laughed.

"Yes I do," Allison said. "My daughters name is Alassë and my son's name is Golradir."

"So you have an heir to the throne of Parham." Legolas said.

"Yes we do," Allison said. "Haldir and I will sail over the sea, when our time has come. I know you will be leaving with Gimli soon."

"Yes the sea calls,' Legolas said. "We will be leaving soon. However, it will not be goodbye forever. We will see each other again."

"Orophin and Rumil are here," Allison said. "They are always here."

"I saw them with Haldir," Legolas said. "Are you happy here?"

"Yes I am finally happy. I have two beautiful children and brother who has three children and a loving husband and his two brothers that never go away." Allison laughed.

"Mommy come play with us," Alasse said, she wore the colors of Parham, she was a good princess. Allison stood up and ran to her children with Legolas following.

"What more could I ask for Legolas? I am finally happy…"


End file.
